Unintentionally Yours
by Garla Sama
Summary: Traduction : Que faire lorsque Voldemort trouve une autre façon d'obtenir ce qu'il désire? Que faire s'il veut autre chose maintenant? Il propose un contrat pour assurer la paix entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres et bien sur Harry est impliqué...HPLV ou HPTJ
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Non seulement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire est de Dinkel

Note de l'auteur : Le couple principal est HP/TR ou HP/LV donc c'est un slash et si vous n'aimez pas, vous devez partir. Je n'ai pas tenu compte de la fin du livre 5 donc Sirius est toujours vivant (yes).

Warnings :Slash, abus physique extrême, Viol, Non-con, Lemon, mpreg, OOC de certains personnages

Un grand merci à ma beta Rikka Yomi

**La Demande en Mariage**

« Putain, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux à propos de ça ? » s'écria furieusement Harry tout en jetant le papier qu'il avait lu.

« J'ai bien peur que si » répondit Dumbledore avec une voix anormalement grave, mais un pétillement se reflétait dans ses yeux. « C'est la seule solution que nous avons. Je pense que cette offre est tout à fait acceptable ».

« Non, elle ne l'est pas. Comment pouvez-vous-même considérer que ça l'est ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vous qui deviez prendre cette décision » dit Harry, la dernière phrase étant prononcée d'une voix mortellement calme.

« C'est pourquoi nous t'avons demandé afin d'en discuter ensemble, mon garçon, nous… » Commença Dumbledore, mais Harry l'interrompit encore. « Je ne suis pas votre garçon. En fait, je ne veux pas en discuter avec vous. Vous avez assez interféré dans ma vie comme cela. Alors lâchez-moi ok ? »

« Tu ne penses pas que tu y vas un peu fort Harry ? » intervint Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la magie depuis 6 ans maintenant. « Nous avons tes intérêts à cœur ».

Harry grogna « Mais bien sur, comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Je veux dire que lorsque je vous avais dit que Voldemort était de retour, vous étiez les premiers à mes côtés, à croire en moi et à me supporter. Et où en serions nous maintenant si vous n'aviez pas réagi si vite et été si déterminé ? Oui, Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, vous avez mes intérêts à coeur » répondit-il d'une voix pleine d'ironie et ignorant délibérément le frisson collectif à la mention du nom de Voldemort.

Les autres occupants de la pièce se regardèrent, semblant clairement se demander qui voudra faire le prochain mouvement pour convaincre le garçon qui a survécut que c'était la meilleure solution pour tous. A propos de la pièce, ils étaient dans le bureau du Directeur et depuis que Harry avait à quelques reprises perdu son sang froid, celle-ci regorgeait d'objets cassés ou explosés. En ce qui concerne les occupants, se trouvait Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur, se faisant vieux, caressant d'un geste absent Fumsec qui avait trouvé refuge sur ces genoux. Fudge qui, à se moment là, tripotait son chapeau melon vert entre ses mains potelées. Le professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison Griffondor, Minerva McGonagall qui avait un air strict et renfrogné sur le visage. Le professeur de potion, directeur de la maison Serpentard et Mangemort (enfin pas vraiment mais vous connaissez l'histoire) semblant vouloir arracher chaque tête d'un coup de dent, ses yeux glacials, dirigés vers Sirius Black, parrain de Harry, animagus, condamné pour le meurtre de 13 personnes et la trahison de Lily et James Potter, échappé d'Azkaban après 12 ans d'emprisonnement et absolument pas intéressé par le regard de Snape ou déçu par le comportement de Harry, de son point de vue, son filleul avait tous les droits d'être furieux. Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort, relâché d'Azkaban, après y avoir passé seulement une nuit, pour manque de preuves, travaillant pour le ministère, qui gardait sa stature habituelle mais qui était silencieusement amusé par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Rodolphus Lestrange, Mangemort, échappé d'Azkaban et qui, pour se rattraper avait fait du bon travail jusqu'alors, semblait impressionné par la performance d'Harry. Deux Aurors qui étaient là pour la sécurité du Ministre mais qui rangeaient le bazar dû à la performance du plus jeune. Et bien sur, Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécut, le deuxième meilleur étudiant après Hermione Granger, supposé sauver le monde, encore et encore.

Finalement, Dumbledore décida que c'était de sa responsabilité de calmer le garçon pour qu'ils puissent avoir une conversation constructive et après qu'Harry ait refusé, encore, un de ces bonbons au citron, il demanda « Et avec qui tu veux parler de ce contrat ? »

Le premier instinct d'Harry fut de vouloir crier de toutes ses forces qu'il ne voulait pas discuter de ça parce qu'il était évident, que de toute façon, il ne l'accepterait jamais et qu'ils devraient le laisser tranquille et parler plutôt à un mur. Mais sa seconde pensée fut que ce serait assez enfantin et il pointa Sirius et fit de son mieux pour ne pas exploser la bibliothèque du Directeur.

« Ne te moques pas de nous Harry, ce n'est pas poli. Tu ne peux pas, sérieusement, discuter avec un chien » déclara Fudge avec un regard désappointé.

« Merci beaucoup, M. le Ministre, pour votre démonstration de confiance, je vais m'en rappeler. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, je vais parler à mon chien qui, d'une certaine façon, possède plus d'intelligence que vous » commença Harry, en foudroyant du regard le Ministre avant de marcher rapidement vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière.

Ledit chien, aussi connu sous le nom de Sirius Black qui apparut un peu déconcerté par le dernier commentaire et cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'Harry avait déjà quitté la pièce et avec un regard inquiet en saisissant le contrat que lui tendait l'un des Aurores avec rectitude, il quitta la pièce à son tour alors que la bibliothèque du Directeur, explosait, de vieux grimoires recouvrant le sol.

« Est-ce que ça va Harry ? » demanda Sirius une fois qu'il l'eu retrouvé dans une des classes désaffectée, près de la bibliothèque, en traversant la salle et en s'asseyant par terre à côté de son filleul.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? », Harry fit un bruit, quelque chose entre un sanglot et un grognement. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça m'arrive à moi ? »

Comme Sirius ne sut pas quoi répondre, il enlaça son filleul, qui maintenant pleurait, dans une étreinte réconfortante, tout en faisant des cercles dans son dos. « Sh, ça va aller, nous allons y travailler. Ne les laisse pas t'ennuyer autant. Nous allons voir cela ensemble ».

« Pourquoi ils doivent me faire cela à moi ? Pourquoi ne me laissent-ils pas tranquille » sanglota Harry sur l'épaule de Sirius en secouant violement sa tête tout en agrippant le T-shirt de ce dernier comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'animagus resserra, seulement, sa prise les maudissant tous.

Après qu'Harry se soit calmé, et que la jambe de Sirius le fasse atrocement souffrir, il dit « Allons Harry, as-tu tout lu ? » Comme ce dernier secouait la tête de façon négative, il continua « Bien, alors, nous allons le lire maintenant. »

Comme le garçon affichait presque sur ses lèvres un sourire, Sirius déplia le papier offensant et le plaça devant eux. De cette manière, ils pouvaient le lire ensemble.

_Contrat de Mariage_

_Moi, Tom Jedusor, mieux connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, déclare par le présent contrat mon intention d'épouser Mr Harry James Potter_

_En acceptant ce contrat, Je fais la promesse :_

_1 De mettre un terme à la guerre et tout acte hostile envers le monde sorcier et l'Ordre du Phoenix, et de maintenir la paix._

_2 D'entrainer et d'apprendre à M. Potter toutes mes connaissances, où si M. Potter veut étudier un sujet que je ne peux lui enseigner, je m'engage à lui trouver un professeur approprié._

_3 De lui fournir un toit ainsi que de la nourriture, des vêtement ou autres fournitures dont il aura besoin._

_4 De permettre à M. Potter de voir ses amis et famille tout les premiers weekends du mois à moins qu'il coïncide avec des vacances._

_5 De ne pas blesser Mr Potter volontairement ou délibérément_

_En acceptant ce contrat, j'attends :_

_1 Que le monde sorcier et l'Ordre du Phoenix mettent un terme à la guerre et aux hostilités contre moi et l'organisation appelée Mangemort, de s'abstenir de poursuites judiciaires et de maintenir la paix également._

_2 Que Mr Potter ait des relations sexuelles avec ma personne une fois par semaine et qu'il s'abstienne d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec d'autres personnes_

_3 Que M. Potter soit présent lorsque je requiers sa présence et que nous ne soyons pas séparés plus de deux semaines_

_4 Que Mr Potter ne jette pas de sorts, de malédiction, de maléfice ou ne blesse un Mangemort ou moi-même._

_Si l'une de ces conditions est brisée, part l'une des parties, ce contrat sera considéré comme nul._

« C'est cela : Mon bonheur contre la paix de tout le monde sorcier ? » Soupira Harry dès qu'ils eurent finis de lire.

« Il semblerait » admit Sirius, en serrant ses bras autour du corps frêle. « Mais, peut être que tu peux être heureux toi aussi » Sirius essayait de convaincre son filleul mais aussi lui-même.

En jugeant l'expression incrédule de Harry, il su qu'il n'était pas très convainquant. « Tu ne peux pas croire réellement ce que tu dis ? Comment je pourrais, un jour, être heureux avec le monstre qui a tué mes parents ? Et d'autres encore, juste pour s'amuser, se divertir… »

« Ce contrat devrait stopper sa folie meurtrière » coupa gentiment l'animagus.

Harry, épuisé, inclina sa tête soupirant encore « C'est la seule bonne nouvelle de tout ce contrat ».

« Et quelle est la mauvaise ? » Murmura Sirius en ayant peur que Harry perde son sang froid s'il parlait trop fort.

« Je peux difficilement voir mes amis, je ne peux pas jeter de sort aux Mangemorts et… Je dois coucher avec ce connard » confirma Harry avec un léger rougissement.

En embrassant les cheveux noirs indisciplinés, il dit « Et bien, je pense que nous pourrions négocier à propos des deux premiers points, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait aucune échappatoire en ce qui concerne la dernière requête. Désolé Harry. »

« Pas ta faute » marmonna Harry, avant de se redresser. « Mais il n'y aura plus de mort et je n'aurais pas à le tuer, c'est une bonne chose non ? Et je survivrai pour l'autre…truc, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je pense que c'est pire que la paix. »

« Je préférerai vivre une guerre que devoir te voir avec ce monstre, mais c'est seulement mon opinion et je n'ai jamais été très raisonnable, comme tu le sais » Grommela Sirius et Harry éclata de rire soudainement parce que la voix de Sirius ressemblait beaucoup à sa voix d'animagus.

Il embrassa son parrain sur la joue en murmurant un « Merci », il se leva « je dois choisir quelqu'un pour les négociations. Qui suggérais-tu ? ».

« Lucius Malfoy, car on a besoin d'une personne avec qui discuter et il vient d'une ancienne famille de sorcier. Il devrait connaître les lois et les règles. Et aussi, Severus Snape, bien que je ne supporte pas ce batard graisseux, il est très bon pour tout ce qui concerne les formalités et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui représente le monde sorcier » répondit Sirius en hésitant quelque peu et après un signe de tête affirmatif, Harry disparut grâce à l'un des nombreux passages secrets.

Harry marcha lentement dans le château, il le considérait comme sa maison depuis à peu près 5 ans, en digérant, petit à petit, les informations obtenues. La guerre avait débuté il y a environ deux mois maintenant, et aucun des deux camps n'obtenait que de petites victoires de temps à autre. Sainte Mangouste était rempli de personnes blessées ou touchées par des sorts et leur famille et amis attendaient de savoir s'ils allaient s'en sortir. Dans son cœur, Harry savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accepter était une bonne chose car il pourrait les sauver de la guerre et de la douleur qu'elle engendrait. Mais, pourquoi c'était toujours lui ? Pourquoi attendaient-ils d'un adolescent, âgé de 15 ans, qu'il règle leurs problèmes et qu'il sauve leur monde ?

Et que penser faire ce maudit Voldemort ? Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il arriva à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore et silencieusement, il monta jusqu'à la porte. Dès qu'il atteignit la dernière marche, il entendit une voix crier et le son d'un poing s'abattant sur une table.

« Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement laisser ce garçon décider d'accepter ou non cette proposition. Il a forcément un problème mental, vouloir parler à un chien, par Merlin. Et vous voulez que cet enfant décide du bien être de notre monde. Je dis que nous acceptons la proposition de paix. »

« Vous semblez oublier, M. le Ministre, que c'est cet enfant qui devra remplir les conditions du contrat. Et s'il décide de ne pas les remplir, le contrat sera considéré comme nul. De plus, ce garçon est derrière la porte écoutant chaque mot que vous avez dit et pourrait facilement vous transformer en chien. Et donc, vous verrez que quelques animaux comprennent les non-dits des humains ce qui sera un changement énorme pour vous d'être compter parmi eux, » fit remarquer Harry d'une voix froide et coléreuse, « M. Malfoy et Professeur Snape, vous seriez bien aimable de m'accompagner pour rejoindre Sniffle comme cela nous pourrons négocier les propositions du contrat »

« Mais, nous ne pouvons tolérer que des Mangemorts se baladent dans notre école, il était.. » bredouilla Fudge.

« Dois-je vous rappeler, qu'il y a un an, vous m'assuriez que M. Malfoy n'était pas une menace pour notre société et que c'était un homme honorable » commenta Harry en regardant le Ministre dans les yeux. « Cependant, je peux vous assurer, maintenant, qu'il ne sera pas un danger tout le temps qu'il restera ici. N'ai-je pas raison M. Malfoy ».

« Bien sur que si, M. Potter » répondit doucement M. Malfoy tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, l'ouvrant pour Snape et Harry.

Snape, lançant un dernier regard glacial à Fudge qui avait été la proie de ces regards depuis que Sirius était parti, passa la porte suivi de très près par Harry.

« Donc, puis-je vous demander quelles conditions vous voulez voir changer ? » Demanda doucement Lucius qui se trouvait à côté de Harry, aussitôt qu'ils eurent passé la gargouille.

« Presque toutes, mais cela ne nous aidera pas beaucoup » rétorqua Harry, « Vous saurez lesquelles devront être changées, une fois que nous y serons »

« Et où allons nous » grogna un Snape irrité.

« Près de la bibliothèque, une des classes désaffectée » répondit évasivement Harry, en saluant un des portrait devant lequel il passa.

« Et pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi un endroit qui était plus près ? » Reprocha t-il en regardant d'un air mauvais la Grosse Dame qui le défia du regard.

« Ce n'est pas si loin si vous utilisez les passages secrets » commença Harry en les amenant devant un des escaliers mouvants.

Snape grogna encore « Et pourquoi n'utilisons-nous pas le passage secret ? »

En lui envoyant un sourire taquin, Harry répliqua « Et bien, parce que vous êtes un professeur, Monsieur. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que vous connaissiez tous les passages secrets, où vos pauvres étudiants pourraient-ils se cacher ? D'un autre côté, nous sommes arrivés, aussi vous pouvez arrêter de me lancer votre regard, qui, pour votre gouverne, ne fonctionne plus sur moi »

Sirius était assit par terre les jambes croisées, quand ils entrèrent, griffonnant des choses sur le contrat et lança un sourire rassurant vers Harry « Hey, viens là, j'ai écrit quelques petites choses pour toi et fais des copies du contrat » expliqua t-il doucement pendant que son filleul, s'asseyait confortablement contre lui.

« Puis-je en brûler une ? Demanda t-il avec espoir, tout en faisant signe aux deux autres hommes de s'asseoir et qui lançaient un même regard renfrogné gardant leur dignité, enfin autant que l'on peut en s'asseyant par terre.

Son parrain jeta les copies.

« Bon, Pouvons nous savoir quels changements vous voulez faire ? » Demanda Malfoy de sa voix d'homme d'affaire.

« Et bien, premièrement, je veux que la paix proposée soit valide pour le monde sorcier mais aussi pour le monde moldu » débuta Harry en essayant de décrypter l'un des gribouillages de Sirius.

« Pourquoi nous voudrions faire quelque chose au monde moldu ? » Commenta Malfoy, mais la correction fut faite.

« Deuxièmement, je veux continuer mes études à Poudlard. S'il veut me donner plus de cours, je suis d'accord » Expliqua Harry calmement.

Malfoy renifla, prenant note de ce que disait Harry, sans donner aucunes indications sur ce qui allait être accordé.

« Vous pouvez rayer la troisième proposition. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il m'achète mes affaires. J'ai assez d'argent » ordonna Harry, faisant ce qu'il disait.

Le Mangemort grogna. « Voulez-vous dire que vous pourriez vous acheter des vêtements corrects mais vous préférez porter ces haillons ? »

« Si j'avais acheté de nouveaux vêtements, ma famille me les aurait pris » répondit Harry, « Et vous pouvez ne pas penser la même chose, mais certaines de ces affaires sont très confortables ! »

Malfoy échangea un regard confus avec Snape, qui semblait réfléchir à l'explication donnée.

« Ensuite, je demande à voir mes amis plus souvent : Chaque deuxième weekend en plus des vacances. Et ils auront la possibilité de venir me voir autant de fois qu'ils le souhaitent, tant qu'ils jurent de ne pas se montrer irrespectueux envers les Mangemorts » continua Harry en ignorant les réactions.

« Je devrais en discuter avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je trouve que cela fait beaucoup de changements » formula Malfoy.

« Faîtes donc » approuva Harry, « Ensuite, je veux clarifier, qu'aucun des Mangemorts, me blessera, et que Voldemort ordonnera que personne n'aura le droit de me faire du mal ».

A cette remarque Malfoy leva les yeux brusquement « Pourquoi ordonnerait-il de vous blesser ? Vous serez son mari, il vous protègera. »

Harry sembla stupéfait pendant quelques secondes et répondit « Bien, mettez le clairement. »

Inconsciemment, Harry se rapprocha de Sirius, paraissant perdu et en même temps un adulte en devenir.

Sirius passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Harry et dit « Pour les demandes : Nous n'aimons pas le point sur la compagnie. Harry n'est pas un animal rare, vous ne pouvez pas l'enfermer et ensuite le montrer quand bon vous semble. Je suggérerais qu'Harry puisse décider des ses allées et vénus quand il aura une raison valable ou d'avoir un droit de véto aux demandes de Voldemort.

« Je devrai vérifier cela avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi, quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ? » dit Malfoy, essayant de rester patient et poli.

« Oui, nous pensons que le fait de ne pouvoir vous jeter un sort, a besoin d'être révisé » demanda Sirius d'un air suffisant.

« Et pourquoi, si je puis me permettre » questionna le Mangemort, en échangeant un regard irritée avec le maître des potions.

« Et bien, Harry est un sorcier et chaque sorcier devrait être capable d'utiliser la magie » sourit Sirius, « Et comme il est le fils de James, et pratiquement un Maraudeur, il doit être capable de faire des farces. »

« Je ne suis pas votre logique, mais j'en discuterais. C'était le dernier point ? » Demanda Malfoy.

« Non, » dit Harry en se redressant, « J'en ai une dernière requête : Je veux que Peter Pettigrew soir livrer au Ministère avec des aveux de sa part. »

« Je verrais cela également » promit Malfoy avec un sourire sur ses lèvres « Je ne peux pas voir ce rat. »

Harry lui donna un véritable sourire

« Cela devrait être tout, à moins que Snape veuille ajouter quelque chose, » déclara Sirius en sortant de ces papiers.

« Je pense que cela devrait être acceptable, et comme le Ministre voulait l'accepter tel quel, je pense que nous en avons fini, » répondit Snape.

« Je pense que les documents seront prêts d'ici deux jours, à moins que nous soyons en désaccord avec une demande, » confirma Malfoy, en se redressant et remettant en place ses vêtements. « M. Potter, nous nous reverrons bientôt » dit-il en prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne pour lui faire un baise main.

Harry rougit, mais inclina avec respect sa tête avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Sirius

« Que penses-tu de partager cette nuit ? » demanda gentiment Sirius. « Veux-tu dormir dans ma chambre ce soir ? »

« Tu peux me porter ? » Bégaya Harry et encore une fois, il semblait si fragile et perdu que Sirius ne pouvait résister même s'il le voulait.

« Bien sûr, mon chéri. » Il le prit dans ses bras, foudroya Snape du regard et porta Harry dans ses appartements, où il vivait avec Remus Lupin. Harry s'endormit immédiatement.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Non seulement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire est de Dinkel. **Ceci est une traduction.**

Warnings :Slash, abus physique extrême, Viol, Non-con, Lemon, mpreg, OOC de certains personnages

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont mit l'histoire en alerte ou bien m'ont mit en tant que « Favorit Author ».

Un grand merci à ma beta Rikka Yomi

Réponses aux reviews :

Clairehime : Merci ton petit mot m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que le chapitre 2 va te plaire

yuseiko-chan : Le côté Serpentard d'Harry va se révéler. Il ne va pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Je pense que tu vas encore aimer la confrontation avec Fudge. Bonne lecture

Lunicorne : Voici le deuxième chapitre. Cela ne bouge pas trop mais il est très important. Bize

Kahorie : Je suis très contente que la traduction te plaise. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu jeune mais justement on voit bien la bêtise du monde sorcier. Le sacrifice d'une personne qui a déjà tout perdu. Tout le monde s'en fiche pourvu que la guerre s'arrête.

darkmoonlady : J'espère que le chapitre 2 va autant te plaire.

Rikka Yomi : J'ai bien pris en compte tes remarques et encore merci pour ton formidable travail de beta.

Princesse Serenity : C'est exact le thème a déjà était abordé mais je ne fais que traduire l'histoire de Dinkel. Le chapitre deux est une sorte de transition mais j'espère qu'il va te plaire.

Tif : Je sais très bien que c'est injuste mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'il ne va pas se laisser faire sans rien dire. Après tout il aurait du aller à Serpentard et il est un maraudeur. Bonne lecture.

Ali : Voila le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il te plaira

akya07 : Mais de rien c'est un plaisir et cela me fait travailler mon anglais.

**2. Les Négociations**

Sirius regardait son filleul dormir sur son canapé. Il en était responsable. Ce n'était pas seulement le contrat et la tournure des évènements. Il était pale, quand Remus et lui étaient allés le chercher dans sa famille moldu qui avait réagi bizarrement et avaient été grossiers. Mais c'était peut être dû au fait qu'ils étaient moldus. Ensuite, Harry avait reculé violemment quand Remus lui avait touché le dos pour la première fois de l'après-midi et il était aussi plus maigre qu'avant.

« A quoi penses-tu Paddy ? demanda d'une voix douce son amour et meilleur ami, Remus Lupin, qui avait enroulé ses bras autour du torse de Sirius, « Tu sembles inquiet. »

Sirius soupira, « C'est parce que je suis inquiet. Sais-tu de quoi il retourne ? »

« Minerva me l'a dit pendant votre discussion avec Malfoy et Severus » il jeta un coup d'œil vers la forme allongée sur le canapé, « Ils attendent beaucoup de lui et de ses seize ans. »

« Je hais qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix » grogna Sirius en fusillant le ciel étoilé du regard.

« Il pourrait refuser, » intervint le loup garou doucement, et il embrassa le nez de Sirius afin d'obtenir son attention.

Sirius grogna « Tu parles, il ne les laissera jamais combattre s'il a une chance d'arrêter cela sans causer plus de perte. Se sacrifier pour le coté de la lumière ! C'est ça, il n'a pas d'autres choix ».

Remus semblait perdu dans ses pensées et guida Sirius dans la cuisine afin de ne pas réveiller le concerné.

« Pouvons-nous l'aider ? » demanda Sirius en lançant une prière muette au loup garou « Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour rendre la situation plus facile pour lui »

« Nous pouvons être présent pour lui » dit Rémus sans hésitation, « Nous pouvons l'aider lorsqu'il nous le demandera. A part cela, j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions rien faire d'autre Paddy. Allons dormir un petit peu ok ?

Sirius hocha la tête, fini son thé et suivit Rémus jusque dans leur chambre en donnant un baiser de bonne nuit à Harry.

Pendant que les occupants de Poudlard essayaient de dormir, Lucius Malfoy et Rodolphus Lestrange allaient rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui à ce moment attendait patiemment le retour de ses serviteurs.

La pièce était sombre lorsqu'ils entrèrent, seulement illuminée par le feu mourant de la cheminée et par un chandelier magique, qui se trouvait près de la porte. Les meubles et la couleur des murs ne faisaient que renforcer l'impression de ténèbres. Un serpent était couché près de feu et dans un coin, un elfe de maison, presque invisible, patientait, attendant que son maître prenne congés, afin de nettoyer la pièce.

Lucius Malfoy s'approcha dignement du fauteuil sur lequel son maître était assis, pendant que Lestrange s'inclinait silencieusement, il salua : « Mon Seigneur, nous revenons de Poudlard avec des nouvelles du contrat et de vôtre presque mari »

« Bien, j'imagine qu'ils acceptent mon offre ? », demanda le plus des mages noirs avec une voix menaçante et amusée.

Malfoy se permit de faire un sourire dédaigneux, avant de répondre : « Fudge voulait l'accepter immédiatement, mais Potter a suggéré quelques modifications »

« Bien, comment a réagi Potter ? » demanda le Seigneur noir, cachant l'impatience dans sa voix.

« Sa première réaction fût de tout nier, ensuite il commença à crier et détruire le bureau du Directeur avec sa magie accidentelle, puis il en parla avec son parrain et insulta Fudge » répondit Lestrange en utilisant une voix monotone.

« Il a insulte le Ministre ? » interrogea Voldemort, « Pourquoi a t-il fait cela ? »

Lucius lui raconta toute l'histoire avec l'aide occasionnelle de l'autre Mangemort et il arriva au contrat ainsi qu'aux changements à effectuer.

« Pas très coopératif » remarqua Voldemort, après avoir fini sa lecture. « Je ne peux pas accepter ces conditions comme elles sont définies. »

« Je pense que, la plupart ont été faites par Black, Harry ne semblait pas trop s'en intéresser. Il voulait seulement que Pettigrew soit donné au Ministère, » répondit Malfoy.

« Bien, ensuite nous devrions organiser une rencontre comme cela nous pourrons négocier » suggéra Voldemort, il n'y avait rien à redire et ses deux serviteurs acquiescèrent, « Où est Severus ? Je pensais lui avoir ordonné de venir aussi ? »

« Il vous prie de l'excuser, mais Dumbledore voulait lui parler de la Potion Tue Loup, il devait la préparer pour ce lycanthrope. Et avec la paix assurée il n'avait aucunes excuses valables pour se faire renvoyer plus tôt, il n'est plus nécessaire qu'il espionne pour notre compte » démontra Lestrange avec une révérence puisque, l'homme en question, fit son apparition en s'inclinant aussi.

« As-tu de nouvelles informations à me donner ? » questionna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, complètement caché par l'obscurité.

« Mon seigneur, il semble que si Harry Potter ne fait pas confiance au Directeur comme il le fit auparavant. Le Directeur a prit conscience qu'il pourrait le perdre, » répondit le Maître des potions.

« Le perdre? En effet, il l'a perdu, » déclara Voldemort en congédiant ses serviteurs avec l'ordre d'organiser la rencontre et de se renseigner sur Harry Potter.

Tout a débuté il y a environ un an, quand il a commencé à désirer le garçon. Cette nuit là, il a vu son pouvoir et la formidable ressource que cela lui donnerait, parmi d'autres choses… La manière qu'il avait de le défier du regard sachant qu'il finirait par mourir, mais s'accrochant à la vie… Il l'avait fasciné par sa volonté de survivre et il s'était promis qu'il l'aurait. Cela ne l'ennuyait pas trop de mettre un terme aux combats, d'ailleurs, la guerre ne lui avait pas apporté grand chose, a part, bien sûr, que le monde sorcier aie peur qu'il apparaisse devant chez eux ce qui le rempli d'une sardonique allégresse. C'était l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il le voulait, l'autre étant qu'il voulait le trophée de Dumbledore, son trésor, son arme, son destin, c'était l'un des facteurs qui avantageait le Côté de la Lumière et bientôt il serait le sien. Ce n'était pas cela qu'il lui fît prendre une attitude optimiste. Il était réaliste, il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il avait voulu. Il voulait devenir un Serpentard, il était un Serpentard, il voulait être le meilleur élève, il est devenu le meilleur élève, il voulait découvrir la Chambre des Secrets, il la découvrit et l'ouvrit, il voulait être un Leader, il était un Leader, il voulait avoir un nouveau corps pour être intimidant, il en obtint un qu'il avait commencé à regretter et il avait remédié au problème grâce aux potions de Severus. Il voulait tuer les Potter, il… ok, à rayer mais il avait presque obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait. Et cette obsession ne dérogeait pas à la règle. C'est avec ces joyeuses pensées, qu'il se leva, siffla un bonne nuit à Nagini et se dirigea vers ses quartiers.

Dès que Sirius et Remus eurent fermé la porte de leur chambre, Harry ouvrit les yeux et alla se poster devant une des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le lac. Il détestait agir comme il le faisait, il se sentait comme s'il mentait à son parrain, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de créer des problèmes, d'être un fardeau et de l'entrainer avec lui. Sirius paraissait si heureux ce qui ne serait pas le cas dans très longtemps. Les étoiles brillaient et se reflétaient dans la surface du lac si imperturbable, il ressemblait à un deuxième ciel. La forêt interdite semblait si silencieuse et paisible, sans aucun danger, bien qu'Harry sache que ce n'était pas le cas et la cabane d'Hagrid (inoccupée pour le moment car il était en visite à Beauxbatons) apparaissait comme venant directement d'un conte de fée moldu. Pourquoi ? C'était la question qu'il se répétait dans sa tête encore et encore et il ne pouvait trouver une réponse. Même s'il le voulait, il était incapable de dormir avec toutes ses interrogations. Mais il n'aimait pas dormir de toute façon, donc cela n'était pas un problème. Le problème était la raison suivante, pourquoi il n'aimait pas dormir : les cauchemars. Harry pouvait difficilement se rappeler une nuit passée sans se réveiller pas en criant et en se retournant dans tous les sens dans son lit. Maintenant il préférait arrêter de dormir et rêver durant une partie de la journée et aller de l'avant mais aussi parque cela signifier qu'il n'était jamais sur ses gardes ou totalement sans défense. Ici, à Poudlard, aucun étudiant n'avait à se préoccuper de sa sécurité, pas avec Dumbledore et ses pouvoirs. Il était impressionnant même si sa petite voix intérieure lui semblait sonner ironique et acerbe. Les pouvoirs de Dumbledore ne l'aidèrent pas cet été ni celui d'avant…Mieux vaut ne pas y penser, s'ordonna t-il et il décida d'aller marcher puisque dormir n'était pas au programme. Silencieusement il quitta la pièce, en utilisant un de ses passages secrets menant à la porte principale puis en direction de la Forêt Interdite qui, oui, était dangereuse et sauvage mais pas pour Harry Potter, il avait le soutien la plus part des animaux, créatures et esprits. Et maintenant, il voulait rencontrer les licornes ou bien les centaures qui le protégeraient avec tous leurs droits donc il sera bien plus qu'en sécurité.

« Hey Niveus, » salua Harry en souriant faiblement alors que la licorne le poussait gentiment contre son flanc, « Cela a été une rude journée, » annonça Harry en se rassurant contre le dos argenté.

« Ou étiez vous ? » demanda la voix tranchante du Ministre, qui avait retrouvé des forces depuis hier et il avait décidé de répondre à l'attitude provocante de Harry par une attitude tout aussi provocante.

Harry ferma la porte du Bureau de Dumbledore après Sirius et lui, en lançant un regard noir et en empruntant l'attitude de Snape: « J'ai fait de l'équitation et me suis promené aussi loin que je le pouvais, Sniffle me suivant, et je me suis endormi. »

« Je n'ai rien en faire de ce que votre chien a fait, » bredouilla Fudge son point sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Donc, qu'avez-vous demandé ? » répondit innocemment Harry, en lançant un faux regard perplexe et s'assit prêt de Lupin qui avait pris la place de Macgonagall.

Le Ministre décida de changer de sujet « Qu'avez-vous monté ? Ce n'est pas comme si Poudlard a des écuries… »

« Apparemment oui. Vous connaissez les Sombral ? Et pour répondre à votre question, je suis monté sur le dos d'une des licornes, Dois-je vous l'a décrire ? Elle est blanche, argentée au niveau des yeux avec une corne sur son front, des sabots couleur or, ses yeux sont… » Dit Harry d'une voix moqueuse.

« Je sais à quoi ressemble une licorne et vous ne pouvez pas les monter, » interrompit Fudge, froissant sa robe de rage.

« Peut être, M. le Ministre, vous devriez considérer le fait que vous ne pouvez pas normalement, survivre au sortilège de mort, » répondit une voix sombre venant d'un homme aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux rouges sangs, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années.

Cela coupa le Ministre sur sa lancée et permit à Dumbledore de présenter Harry au nouveau visiteur qui avait juste parlé mais Harry savait déjà qui était cette personne, car sa cicatrice avait commencé à lui faire mal quand il était entré. « Harry, je suis sûre que tu reconnais Tom, même s'il a beaucoup changé depuis votre dernière rencontre ».

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tendit sa main vers Harry pour la serrer mais ce dernier la refusa en disant : « J'apprécie le geste mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés et ma cicatrice me fait assez mal comme cela et je ne veux pas que cela s'aggrave, merci beaucoup, » avant de demander pourquoi étaient-ils là.

« Oh oui, a propos de cela, j'ai demandé à Severus de faire une potion qui enlèvera la douleur, » intervint gaiement Dumbledore, en feignant l'air renfrogné de Snape.

« Bien et pourquoi êtes vous là ? » répéta Harry, caressant d'un air absent Sniffle et essaya d'ignorer son mal de tête grandissant et la douleur de plus en plus forte irradiant de son ventre, de sorte que peu de temps après, il ne put plus dire où il avait le plus mal - Maudits Dursley !

« Pour négocier bien sûre » répondit Tom Jedusor « Ou tu pensais que j'allais accepter toutes tes conditions comme cela ? »

« Non, quelles sont vos objections ? » répliqua Harry mais la réponse de Voldemort fut couper par le Ministre « Premièrement, je veux voir le contrat. Vous ne pouvez pas décider cela tous seuls. Je l'ai toléré une fois et seulement une fois »

Dans la pièce, les objets commencèrent à voler, à se casser ou à exploser et un des grimoires se dirigea vers la tête de Fudge qui s'écroula et poussa un cri sourd. Sirius commença à aboyer avant de se cacher sous la chaise d'Harry. Dumbledore commença à fredonner quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un Jingle Bells', le Seigneur des Ténèbre semblait étouffer un rire, Snape se demandait pourquoi il devait vivre cela, Lupin avait murmuré un charme de protection et attendait patiemment qu'Harry se calme et enfin Malfoy et Lestrange étaient débout, ignorants ce qu'il était entrain de se passer.

Un désolé se fit entendre de la voix d'Harry, son visage couvert de poussière.

« Ce n'est pas du tout un problème, donc je pense que Cornelius devrait revoir sa façon de penser, » offrit Dumbledore avec un pétillement dans son regard.

Harry lui envoya un regard reconnaissant mais qui disait qu'il ne devait pas s'excuser auprès de lui mais de Sirius qui était entrain de lécher sa patte.

« Ce que je voulais dire avant d'être brutalement interrompu, Harry, c'est que je refuse que tu continues tes études à Poudlard, » commença Tom Jedusor avec un sourire suffisant. « Car je serais séparé de toi la plus part du temps alors que nous serons marié, et je trouve cela inacceptable. »

« Alors vous n'avez qu'à rester à Poudlard » expliqua ouvertement Harry. « Poudlard est ma maison »

« Ta maison est là où je vis » dit Tom

« C'est une merveilleuse idée. Qu'en penses-tu Tom ? Tu pourrais être leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal durant cette année ? Comme cela, Harry peut rester à Poudlard et tu pourras être avec lui, » s'exclama joyeusement le Directeur en se frottant les mains de contentement.

Tom, d'autre part, semblait dubitatif mais donna son accord « Cela pourrait être possible. Mais, j'insiste sur les temps de visites car tu pourras voir tes amis à l'école.

« Mais je ne pourrai pas voir Sirius ou le professeur Lupin » protesta Harry en jetant un prudent coup d'œil au Ministre inconscient.

« Il me semble qu'ils restent ici aussi » demanda Voldemort en levant un sourcil.

« Seulement jusqu'au commencement du contrat. Nous prévoyons d'acheter une maison quelque part près de la frontière écossaise, si cela ne vous dérange pas » répondit poliment Remus, mais Sirius grogna et montra quelque unes de ses dents.

« La moitié des vacances et tous les premiers weekend du mois » suggéra le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix monocorde mais ses yeux reflétaient sa colère.

« La moitié des vacances, tous les premiers et deuxièmes weekends du mois et ils peuvent venir vous voir en cas d'urgence » répondit le frêle garçon avec des étincelles dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« La moitié des vacances, tous les premiers et deuxièmes weekends du mois et ils peuvent venir me voir en cas d'urgence » accorda Tom, faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts longs et fins.

« Et qu'est ce que vous considérez comme une urgence ? » demanda Lupin

Tom pensa pendant quelques instants et répondit « Lorsqu'un de vous est mourant »

Harry serra ses poings, pour évacuer sa douleur mais cette dernière s'intensifia jusque dans son dos et son ventre mais aussi dans sa tête et dans une vaine tentative de contrôler sa colère il réussit à dire « Cela n'arrivera pas. Quand ils auront besoin de moi, cela est une urgence. Je leur dirai de ne pas venir à moins que cela ne soit nécessaire.

« Tu viendras, si j'ai besoin de ta présence. Et je prendrai en compte tes demandes seulement si tu obéis. Tu n'utiliseras pas la magie sur mes Mangemort ou moi seulement dans l'intention de nuire ou d'humilier, » siffla Voldemort

« Vous livrerez Wortmail au Ministère » demanda Harry d'une faible voix.

« Oui »

« Accordé » accepta Harry juste avant de se tordre de douleur et de perdre conscience.

Review même si c'est une traduction cela fait toujours plaisir.


	3. L'infirmerie

Disclamer : Non seulement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire est de Dinkel. **Ceci est une traduction.**

Warnings :Slash, abus physique extrême, Viol, Non-con, Lemon, mpreg, OOC de certains personnages

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont mit l'histoire en alerte ou bien m'ont mit en tant que « Favorit Author » ainsi que les reviews anonymes.

Un grand merci à ma nouvelle beta 77hildegard

Chapitre 3

**L'infirmerie**

Snape était le premier à ses côtés, indifférent aux pleurnichements de Sirius qui poussait Harry avec sa truffe humide mais il n'avait aucune réaction. Le Maître des Potions était suivit par Rémus qui, pendant que Snape vérifiait son pouls, tenait délicatement le corps mou du garçon dans ses bras et avec un bref « Infirmerie », sortit rapidement du bureau avec Sirius à ses côtés. Snape et Dumbeldore les suivirent et Voldemort et ses Mangemorts coururent après eux, même s'ils gardaient leur dignité. Le résultat était le même, tous voulaient arriver au plus vite à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh fût très surprise et choquée.

« Qu'est que nous avons? Calmez-vous Sirius, vos bonds ne nous aideront pas… » commença t-elle avant de reconnaître le visage sans vie que Remus avait dans ses bras « Oh Merlin ! Mettez le là, soyez prudent »

Après avoir vérifié le pouls d'Harry et ses pupilles, elle demanda assez durement « A-t-il avalé une quelconque potion ? »

« Pensez-vous qu'il se soit empoissonné ? » questionna Snape d'une voix désappointé et pleine de mépris.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, bien sur que non » Madame Pomfresh semblait réellement irritée maintenant « Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire s'il a pris une potion ? »

« Non, il n'en a pris aucune » répondit le loup garou, après qu'il ait échangé un regard avec le chien, en regardant ses pieds. « Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir?"

"Je vous assure qu'il a survécut à bien pire et maintenant tout le monde dehors » ordonna t elle, avant de courir dans sa réserve de potions, de laquelle, elle réapparut avec deux fioles, l'un rouge pétillante et l'autre d'une lueur bleue que Snape reconnut comme une potion anti douleur très forte, administrée généralement après avoir subit une longue séries de Crucio.

Il était assez amusant de voir les 5 hommes totalement différents ensemble devant des portes closes avec un regard triste et inquiet identique à celui du chien noir allongé à leurs pieds. Tous abordaient une expression confuse ou dans les cas des Ex Serpentards, un masque d'indifférence, apparemment tous étaient inquiets à propos du garçon, ils ne savaient réellement pas ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce malaise. Snape se demandait pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore présent, mais à ce moment, il avait d'autres choses à penser. Comme, pourquoi Potter s'était évanouit au milieu de la conversation ? En fait, il connaissait la réponse à cette question, c'était à cause de la douleur, une douleur vraiment insoutenable, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il n'y a pas eu de signes précurseurs. Il n'y en avait pas eu, n'est pas ? Cette incertitude était écœurante. Et les allées et venues de Lupin étaient encore pires. Quand à Dumbeldore, il suçait l'un de ses maudits bonbons au citron. C'était dégoutant, ils n'étaient pas bons. La première saveur n'était même pas celle du citron et ils n'étaient pas faits en citron naturelle. Oh Merlin, il était entrain de penser aux bonbons aux citrons. Il devait vraiment se trouver une occupation. Faire les cents pas ne semblait plus être une mauvaise idée.

Pendant ce temps, Tom Marvolo Riddle avait d'autres préoccupations. Il n'avait pas été le meilleur étudiant pour rien, il avait reconnut le liquide bleu aussi et bien qu'il savait que sa présence était la cause de la douleur du jeune héros, il ne pensait pas que cela serait si…insurmontable. Quelque chose devrait être fait. Le vieux fou avait mentionné une potion. Il avait été si occupé avec cette histoire de contrat et de fiancé parce qu'avant, il ne faisait que le maudire (et parce qu'il était beau à vous couper le souffle mais c'était un autre sujet de toute façon). Ne devait-il pas supposer être gentil avec lui ? Il avait offert la paix, pour l'amour de Salazar, Harry devrait être reconnaissant pour cela. Et bien visiblement, il avait juste choisi un efféminé casse-cou, qui s'évanoui pour attirer leur attention, qu'ils aient pitié de lui. Oui cela doit être cela.

De son côté, Rémus était sur que Harry était sérieusement blessé ou malade. Et il était très fatigué d'essayer d'arriver à comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas, pendant qu'il faisait les cents pas devant Severus. L'Ex professeur savait qu'il avait toutes les pièces : Harry et sa taille trop fine, le tressaillement quand il voulait attirer son attention en lui touchant le dos, l'odeur de l'épuisement qu'il se dégageait d'Harry, la même que lui les nuits de pleines lunes, une lueur blessé et apeurée se lisaient dans ses yeux, que les moldus étranges…Il aurait pu se cogner la tête contre le mur, mais heureusement il était trop raisonnable pour faire cela. Juste quand il allait commencés une autre série de cent pas, ses yeux se fixèrent sur les oreilles de Sirius qui étaient tournées vers les portes de l'infirmerie.

« Sirius Orion Black » grogna t il et le loup garou en lui était entrain de se manifester « Qu'est ce que tu penses faire » maintenant, tout le monde avait arrêté ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire et regardaient conjointement les deux maraudeurs, enfin si on regardait bien, c'était plus Rémus qui s'agitait et l'Animagus regardant d'un air coupable et cherchant un soutien quelconque. « Tu ne peux sérieusement pas espionner ton propre filleul. S'il voulait que tu saches ce qu'il s'était passé ou ce qui ne vas pas, il te l'aurait sûrement dit. Et ne me jette pas ce genre de regard, Black, ton air de petit chien battus ne marche pas avec moi. »

Le discours Rémus fut interrompu par une Madame Pomfresh agitée qui ouvrit les portes avec une telle force qu'elle aurait dû avoir un autre patient si Dumbeldore ne s'était pas écarté à temps. « Quelle est toute cette agitation ? »

« Pourriez vous les faire entrer » demanda Harry d'une voix douce et sauva l'Ex professeur d'une explication.

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes pas disposé à recevoir des visiteurs jusqu'à votre rétablissement. » fit l'infirmière en serrant les dents.

« Donc, vous attendez de moi que je reste au lit toute la semaine ? Et j'ai gagné la conversation, s'il vous plaît, laissez les entrer » ils entendirent la voix d'Harry et après quelques minutes de silence, ils entendirent un autre « s'il vous plaît »

« 5 minutes, pas plus » dit d'une voix récalcitrante l'infirmière, se mettant sur le côté pour les laisser passer. « Mais vous resterez dans votre lit et dès qu'ils seront partis, vous prendrez votre potion sans rechigner. Compris ! »

Harry se renfrogna mais acquiesça « Compris »

Sirius était le premier sur son lit, enfin pour être précis, il était le seul sur le lit, le Directeur avait assez de dignité ou honneur, ou tout ce que vous voudrez pour qu'il se garde de sauter sur le lit. Rémus était le suivant et fit venir une chaise, en fusillant toujours Sirius avec ces yeux ambrés.

« C'est bon Rémus, il n'a rien entendu, mais merci quand même » commença le garçon au regard éteint avec un grand sourire.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda Lucius Malfoy avec un petit sourire méprisant sur son visage, bien sur Harry savait que c'était uniquement pour cacher sa propre curiosité.

Il sourit « Parce que s'il savait, il ne serait jamais allongé sur mon lit calmement » Sirius leva les yeux brusquement, ce qui faisait un peu bizarre, car il avait mis sa tête sous les bras de son filleul. « Et maintenant, si cela ne vous gêne pas, je voudrais en finir au plus vite. As-tu autre chose à mettre au clair avant que nous puissions signer » la voix de Voldemort sonnait l'indifférence ou pour être précis, il ne sortait aucune émotion de sa voix.

« Je vais m'assurer que le contrat est parfait, mais nous devrons nous mettre d'accord sur la date » répondit Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Le deuxième Dimanche, si cela vous convient » suggéra t il tout en pensant que cela lui laissera une semaine et demie pour en informer ses amis.

Voldemort fit un signe de tête affirmatif « Ai-je raison en supposant que le mariage se déroulera à Poudlard ? »

« Cela me semble parfait » répondit le Directeur avec un énorme sourire sur son visage « Je pense que nous serons en mesure de faire les préparatifs du mariage dans les temps. Vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiéter. Je devrais créer un portoloin pour que tu puisses retourner chez ton oncle et ta tante »

Harry pâlît et serra ses poings « Je n'y retournerai pas »

« Alors, où aimerais tu aller ? Questionna Dumbeldore avec un dans ses yeux un joyeux pétillement.

Il avait les mots qui lui faisaient défaut et resta bouche bée devant le Directeur, trop horrifié de répondre mais il obtint une aide inattendue « En réalité, mon fils m'a demandé d'inviter Monsieur Potter au Manoir pour le reste des vacances » intervint doucement Malfoy père, voyant la gratitude dans les yeux émeraudes.

« Vous ne nous l'aviez pas dit » déclara le loup garou surprit, « Pourquoi pas »

« Je ne pensais pas que vous approuveriez l'amitié de Draco, en voyant que vous étiez souvent contre les Serpentards en général » mentit Harry en envoyant un regard remerciant Malfoy. « Et oui j'accepte votre invitation »

« Désolé de devoir annuler vos plans, mais je pense que Madame Pomfresh aimerait vous garder ici, au vue de ce que tu as eu » interrompît Dumbeldore, mécontent de la tournure des évènements.

« Oh mais vous n'allez pas les annuler, Monsieur le Directeur » rétorqua Harry, en faisant tout son possible pour rester calme. « Je suis sûre que Madame Pomfresh me gardera le temps qu'il faudra uniquement »

« Vous avez raison » déclara l'infirmière avec une voix grave mais un sourire dans ses yeux « Vous pouvez y allez, mais ne vous surmenez pas trop ou je vous enferme à l'infirmerie la prochaine fois. »

« Parfait » dit Harry en sortant de son lit et souriant à la sorcière, balançant « Je promets que la prochaine fois vous me verrez, je serai conscient ».

« Pouvons nous partir » demanda Lucius Malfoy d'une voix mielleuse en lui offrant son bras « Nous devrions être capable d'aller chercher vos affaires en chemin »

Harry acquiesça tristement et après deux rapides étreintes à son parrain et Rémus, un signe à Madame Pomfresh, un regard furieux à Dumbeldore et coup d'œil à Snape, il partit avec le Mangemort.

« Merci Monsieur Malfoy » dit Harry, après qu'ils aient passé la grande porte et continuèrent leur chemin à travers Poudlard « C' était très gentil, au moins, je pense que… »

« De rien et je pensais que ça l'était » il abordait un sourire suffisant, mais sa seule erreur fut de sourire.

Après un moment le survivant demanda incertain « Je déteste demander cela, mais pourriez vous me prêter de l'argent comme cela je pourrais me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse »

« Et que voudriez vous faire au Chemin de Traverse ? Ne me dites pas qu'en réalité vous voulez acheter des vêtements décents » taquina Malfoy, en fait, il était confus, pourquoi avait-il besoin d'aller là bas.

Ce comportement avait, cependant, déstabilisé Harry « Et bien, j'avais prévu de rester au Chaudron Baveur pour le reste des vacances, mais je n'ai pas d'argent… »

« Donc, vous ne voulez pas rester au manoir ? Questionna le Mangemort un peu désappointé, il avait espéré qu'il y resterait pendant quelques jours.

« Votre invitation était sérieuse ? demanda surpris Harry

« Bien sur que oui »

« Alors j'accepte » répondit Harry en souriant comme ils rejoignaient une grande limousine noire et montèrent en étant aidé par un elfe de maison qui s'était incliné.

L'intérieur était plus grand que l'extérieur le suggérait et comprenait, une cheminée, une bibliothèque, un échiquier, 3 fauteuils, un canapé en cuir blanc, un bar, et une porte qui surement donner sur la salle de bain.

« Assoyez-vous » offrit Malfoy, « Voudriez vous quelque chose à boire »

« Non merci, Monsieur Malfoy » déclara Harry en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait le plus près de la cheminée. « Mais pourrais-je avoir une couverture ou autre chose »

« Bien entendu » Malfoy claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparut avec une couverture en laine épaisse « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il faisait froid »

« Je pense que non » répondit Harry qui n'était pas prêt à lui dire qu'il sentait le froid à cause de lui, et ne voulait pas être malade. « Monsieur Malfoy, Draco n'était pas celui qui voulait m'inviter n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, en ce moment, il est en Espagne avec sa mère et quelques uns de ses amis » répondit il apparemment amusé par l'expression du visage du garçon, mais il décida de ne rien dire alors qu'il prenait place sur le canapé « Oserais-je vous demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas d'argent ? »

Harry n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation « Et bien vous voyez.. il commença et ensuite il décida qu'il devait en parler alors il le dit rapidement « La vision des Dursley était de ne pas me donner de l'argent moldus car selon leur opinion, ils avaient fait beaucoup plus que ce que l'on attendait d'eux en me fournissant un toit. Ils ont toujours confisqué mes affaires dès que je mettais un pied dans leur maison, donc je ne serais jamais capable de faire quelque chose de normale.

Malfoy Père était surpris, même choqué pour ceux qui étaient capable de voir à travers le masque "Voila la raison qui fait que vous ne vouliez pas retourner chez eux, je comprends mieux… »

« Non vous ne comprenez pas » répondit Harry avec force « Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que je suis assez gâté pour refuser d'y retourner seulement parce qu'ils me donnaient pas suffisamment de bonbons. Envoyez un mot à Snape, vous pouvez rejoindre son club »

Et après ça, il se retourna, resserra sa prise sur la couverture et ferma les yeux, indiquant que la conversation était terminée. Lucius le laissa tranquille, il avait d'autres choses à penser et être en colère contre Harry Potter n'était pas ce qu'il voulait en ce moment. En toute honnêteté, il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à traiter avec la colère de Potter, il aimait le garçon comme il était, heureusement d'ailleurs. Donc, comme il était mentionné plus haut, il commençait à penser, en fait qu'il était constamment en train de penser, mais cette fois, il le faisait à dessein (parfait, maintenant cela faisait penser à un crime). Harry Potter était dans sa voiture, sur le chemin de son manoir et il ne l'avait pas du tout prévu. Le dernier point constituait un problème. Les Malfoy ne faisaient rien par instinct, tout était planifié à l'avance. Mais ce n'était pas si catastrophique essaya t-il de se raisonner, son manoir était assez grand pour installer deux Poudlard, s'il ne voulait pas le voir, il le pouvait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait rien dit contre cette invitation, probablement parce qu'il était surpris et ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait rien dit queça restera comme tel, argumenta la petite voix dans sa tête pendant qu'ils traversaient Londres et l'elfe de maison lui versa un autre verre. Il pouvait garder un œil sur Harry, après tout, il sera marié dans quelque temps à son Lord et si son observation d'aujourd'hui amenait une quelconque indication, il serait déjà avec son fiancé. Il avait donné de bonnes raisons pour faire ce contrat, une source de pouvoir considérable, grand avantage, plus de liberté pour faire passés leurs idées, ils n'auraient plus peur de se faire arrêter, mais évidemment, un Malfoy n'était pas convaincu facilement et il savait que le Lord était loin d'être égoïste. Qui ne voudrait pas un mari comme le garçon qui a survécut ? Beau, intelligent, courageux, rusé, puissant, intéressant célèbre, loyal, tendre. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus lorsque leurs yeux se rencontraient, le Mangemort continuait son dialogue intérieur et il voulait vraiment découvrir ce qu'il se tramait et vite.

Il ne savait pas comment faire exactement, et il n'était pas vraiment préparer à découvrir la vérité seulement une heure après quand la voiture s'arrêta devant le n°4 du Privet Drive, Little Whining.

Il réveilla Harry en l'appelant et déclara qu'il était chez lui et qu'il devrait faire sa valise. Le Mangemort ne pensait pas lui proposer de l'aide pourtant, il connaissait le petit elfe de maison…Quel était son nom déjà Dobby ? Oui cela devait être ça. Il s'appuya sur le sofa et commença son observation, si une gargouille près de la salle de bain ne détruirait pas le style moderne. (vous voyez, il pense tout le temps)

Harry descendit de la limousine, la voiture de son oncle n'était pas dans le passage, et la lumière du salon lui indiquer que les 3 Dursley étaient assis confortablement sur le canapé devant la Télé, soit un film d'action ou il y avait des coups de feu et des combat ou avec beaucoup de femmes nus ou alors si c'était leur jour de chance, un mélange des deux.

Mais une chose était sure, aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour de chance. Il dut prendre plusieurs inspiration avant d'être capable d'ouvrir la porte bleu du jardin, sans trembler et masquer le sentiment d'un imminent malheur et de peur, avec calme et ce n'était seulement que pour entrer dehors. Comme Harry essaya de frapper à la porte, il aurait souhaité demander à Lucius Malfoy de l'accompagner, Stupide Gryffondor, stupide fierté.

La porte s'ouvrit avec force et une énorme figure rouge apparut. « Que voulez… » Harry sentit une petite vague de Bonheur. Son oncle était brusque avec tout le monde, avant que Vernon Dursley réalisa que c'était son neveu sur le pas de la porte « Oh tu es de retour mon garçon, tu peux être sur que tu nous as manqué » dit il d'une voix douce, en saisissant son épaule et le tira à l'intérieur avant de claquer la porte derrière eux.

« Je suis juste revenu pour prendre mes affaires, Je… » essaya d'informer Harry mais il fut interrompu par le poing de son oncle et il tomba sur le sol.

_Comment j'ai pu être si stupide en pensant que cela se ne reproduirait pas_, pensa t il avec amertume après avoir été frappé et reçu une pluie de coup sur son corps

Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malfoy, assit dans son fauteuil préféré, serrant son verre de scotch faisait une liste des choses à faire qui étaient nombreuses comme : ordonner aux elfes de maison de nettoyer l'aile Est, le grenier, dire aux elfes de maison d'acheter plus de ces chocolats, chips et glaces, lorsque l'un des elfes de maison apparut devant lui avec une expression paniquée sur son minuscule visage et commença à sauter pendant qu'il criait d'une voix haute et aigue « Maître Malfoy, Maître Malfoy, Monsieur doit venir avec Dobby, Monsieur. Harry Potter est en danger, Monsieur, vous devez le sauvez, Maître Malfoy, Monsieur vous devez l'aider… »

C'en était assez pour le Mangemort et il sauta, aussi gracieusement qu'un Malfoy peut le faire dans les cas d'urgence, de la voiture et courut jusqu'à la porte des Dursley, faisant jaillir de sa baguette un Alohomora à sa façon.

Bien sur, la porte aurait dû s'ouvrir puisque les Dursley étaient dans l'incapacité de fermé à clé leur porte, mais quelque chose d'énorme bloquait la porte. Vernon Dursley qui était entrain de battre son neveu, n'avait pas remarqué le grand blond derrière lui et donc il eu une sorte de choc quand il vola dans les airs pour s'écraser sur le mur d'à côté.

« Maintenant écoutez moi bien Moldus » un Lucius très agité grogna « Vous n'allez plus jamais porter la main sur votre neveu. Vous resterez dans cette maison et si vous êtes chanceux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce que je ne pense pas, vous punira pour votre geste et dans le meilleur des cas, vous vivrez, mais j'en doute. Avez-vous compris ? »

Le moldus déglutit et acquiesça avant de s'effondrer sur la porte la plus proche.

Une toux violente ramena sur terre un Lucius pensif sur le pourquoi il était devenu un Mangemort. Il se précipita auprès du corps du garçon roulé en boule mais comme il essaya de s'éloigner de Lucius, il tressaillit violemment et ce dernier s'arrêta.

« Potter » dit il de sa voix la plus douce qu'il pu, « Harry » Ca va aller. Il ne vous touchera plus jamais, vous êtes sauvé, je vous le promets »

Ses yeux étaient entre ouverts et se fermèrent sur un « Ne le dites….à personne… »

Dire que Lucius était confus était incompréhensible, dire qu'il était inquiet était incompréhensible, mais cela devrait attendre : « Harry ? » appela t-il encore, « Je ne suis pas un Médicomage. Je dois vous amener à Sainte Mangouste ou à Poudlard, lequel des deux préférez vous? »

« Aucun » C'était à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement « Je vous promets que je ne vais pas mourir, je vais me remettre dans quelques jours, s'il vous plaît, ne… » sa voix se casse encore une fois de plus.

Pourquoi ne voulait il pas qu'il amène voir un Médicomage ?, il avait besoin d'un Médicomage, c'était claire, enfin aux yeux du Mangemort. Pourquoi n'en avait-il jamais parlé à personne de la vraie raison qui le poussait à ne pas vouloir y retourner ?. Surement, Si Dumbeldore avait été mis au courant, il lui aurait permis de rester à Poudlard. Pour un autre étudiant, cela aurait été un choix évident et Harry était le favori de Dumbledore pour l'amour de Salazare.

Mais Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un homme qui supposait que ce qui semble évident était toujours la bonne solution et en ce moment, il avait peu de temps pour se permettre de penser à toutes ces choses qu'il l'ennuyait, donc il s'approcha doucement du garçon battu. « Ok, je vous propose un compromis: Je ne le dirai à personne et je ne vous amène pas voir un Médicomage, à moins que votre état ne s'améliore pas dans les trois prochains jours. Je vais vous amener chez moi et vous boirez des potions. Cela vous convient?"

Le silence qui suivit permit à Harry de chercher quelque chose dans les yeux du Mangemort, il ne savait pas quoi mais il semblait l'avoir trouvé. « D'accord » un peu plus réveille que tout à l'heure et ses yeux se fermèrent encore.

Malfoy prit cela comme un signe de le monter dans la voiture et de le conduire aussi vite que possible au manoir.

« Je vais devoir vous porter ? » l'informa t-il

« Merveilleux »

Cela prit un moment au Mangemort de réaliser ce qu'il voulait lui faire « En êtes vous sûr ? »

Le garçon s'était tendu et sa mâchoire se serra mais il acquiesça. Malfoy jeta le sort avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le porter jusqu'à la limousine, suivi de près par Dobby.


	4. Le Manoir Malfoy

Disclamer : Non seulement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire est de Dinkel. **Ceci est une traduction.**

Warnings :Slash, abus physique extrême, Viol, Non-con, Lemon, mpreg, OOC de certains personnages

Désolée de n'avoir pas répondu aux reviews mais je poste ce chapitre en vitesse avant de repartir en vacances.

Un grand merci à ma beta 77hildegard

_Pensées_

« Dialogues »

/Fourchelangue/

Chapitre 4

Le Manoir Malfoy

« Dobby, s'il te plait, je m'ennuie, je veux faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je suis resté toute la semaine dans cette pièce, je ne peux plus la voir » Gémit Harry, un regard implorant sur son visage.

« Seulement trois jours, Maître Potter, » Corrigea l'elfe de maison en jetant le plateau de nourriture, « Et maître Malfoy a ordonné que Maître Harry ne devait, en aucun cas, quitter la chambre avant d'être complètement guéri »

« Mais… » Commença t-il pour argumenter encore, mais il fut interrompu par des coups sur la porte.

« Puis je entrer » Demanda Lucius Malfoy et entra après que l'elfe de maison lui ouvra la porte, « Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Je me sens… » Commença Harry mais après avoir pensé que Monsieur Malfoy avait été courtois envers lui, l'avait sauvé de son oncle, il ne supporterait probablement pas un comportement aussi enfantin « Désolé, je me sens mieux, j'ai des vertiges mais rien que je ne puisse surmonter. Et rien ne justifie que je continue à prendre une de ses potions infectes »

Les lèvres de Lucius s'étirèrent un peu. « Oui j'entend bien. Maintenant, voudriez vous faire un tour du manoir et peut être une courte promenade du parc »

Harry acquiesça et sourit doucement et permit à Malfoy de l'aider à enfiler un manteau noir avec des motifs verts et de lui jeter un sort de chaleur avant d'enfiler en vitesse ses vieilles baskets.

Le Manoir Malfoy était gigantesque, la plus part des plafonds étaient si haut que l'on ne pouvait même pas les distinguer et toutes les pièces étaient plus grande que la cuisine des Dursley et leur salon. Il y avait des pièces entières réservées à une activité particulière comme la relaxation, la lecture, les études, le repos, les salles à manger, la méditation, se défouler, l'infirmerie, les salles de bains, les bureaux, les salles de bal… Harry pensait qu'elles étaient impraticables car elles se situaient les unes après les autres. Il avait imaginé que le Manoir Malfoy serait sombre ou richement décoré mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les pièces qu'ils avaient visitées en se dirigeant vers le jardin ou comme l'a appelé le Mangemort, le parc, étaient riches, impersonnelles et froides. Harry se renfrogna, il apparaissait si vide comme s'il avait été inhabité depuis longtemps et seulement la magie le gardait vivant.

Harry fronça les sourcils « Où vivez-vous Monsieur Malfoy ? » Demanda t il doucement pendant qu'ils traversèrent le salon, illuminé par un vieux chandelier.

Lucius dut masquer sa confusion « Pourquoi cette question ? Ici bien sur, c'est mon domicile »

« Cela ne ressemble pas à un chez soi pour moi » Tenta d'expliquer Harry et fit un vague geste.

« Que savez vous à propos d'un chez soi Monsieur Potter ? » Dit Malfoy pour se défendre mais il regretta immédiatement alors que le garçon à ses côtés tressailli, et dit d'une petite voix « Vous avez raison, je m'excuse de mes manières, peut être serait-il plus judicieux de reporter cette promenade à un autre jour… »

« Non, je n'aurais pas du dire cela » Les excuses du Mangemort étaient sincères, désobéissant aux règles de la famille Malfoy, les Malfoy ne s'excusaient jamais. « Cela était déplacé »

« C'est vrai » ? Harry accepta les excuses et sourit timidement, « J'aimerais vraiment voir le jardin »

Malfoy renvoya le sourire et le conduit vers le hall pour le mener au jardin ou parc, en fait, il méritait vraiment ce nom, un banc blanc près d'une petite rivière qui coulait joyeusement à travers les pierres et les rochers pour finir en cascade.

« Je devine que cela vous plaît » Malfoy père avait un sourire satisfait pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le banc, regardant avec fascination et amusement comment l'air frais transformait le visage tendu d'Harry en un visage souriant.

« C'est si paisible » Répondit Harry, soupirant et s'assit à côté de Lucius « Et c'est vivant… Je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de me poser des questions, alors allez y »

Le Mangemort se demanda brièvement comment il le savait mais sa curiosité prit le dessus « Pourrais-je savoir depuis quand votre oncle vous fait subir ce traitement ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que vous le avez déjà » Il avait redouté ces questions, mais il n'allait pas le montrer. « C'était dans leur nature aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, mais cela a empiré cette année car ma famille n'avait pas été effrayée par les membres de l'Ordre à la Gare. Pourquoi ? Ils haïssent la magie en général, et comme je suis un sorcier, ils ont transféré leur haine sur moi. Je pense qu'ils sont un peu comme vous… mais avec les idées contraires. »

Si les Malfoy avaient pu rester bouche bée, il aurait été confus et aurait juré avec sa bouche grande ouverte. Mais les Malfoy ne restaient jamais bouche bée ce n'était pas inscrit dans leur gênes, et donc il devait se contenter de dire à Harry, avec sa bouche fermée. Harry regardait stupéfait la bouche de Lucius se fermer en une fine ligne. Comment pouvait-il l'insulter ? Dans sa propre demeure en plus ? L'avait il réellement comparer à ce violent et horrible moldu (sans ajouter qu'il était incroyablement moche et personne, selon son esprit, ne pensait que les Malfoy étaient moches)

« Je ne voulais pas dire cela » le garçon interrompu ses pensées. « Mais vous haïssez les Moldus n'est ce pas ? Vous les méprisez. C'est ce que pense ma famille des sorciers, mais ils ont peur de moi et donc ils ont essayé de me contrôler aussi longtemps qu'ils ont pu et quand ils ont réalisé qu'ils se battaient pour une cause perdue d'avance, ils ont essayé de me faire peur et pour finir, je n'aurai jamais osé leur jeter un sort. »

Lucius était une fois de plus étonné, mais cette fois il fut capable de répondre « Je n'aurais jamais fait du mal à un enfant »

« Je sais bien Monsieur Malfoy » La réponse était douce

« Avaient-ils réussis ? Demanda d'une voix posée Malfoy « Avez-vous eu peur d'eux ? »

Son sourire s'élargit et Malfoy n'était pas sur s'il l'avait fait rire ou s'il essayait de diminuer le mode « Non pas quand je suis réveillé »

Le sourire d'Harry s'atténua comme s'il n'avait pas répondu et le regarda un moment et demanda d'un regard « En avez-vous parlé avec quelqu'un de ce qu'il vous faisait subir ? Surement Dumbeldore… »

« J'ai essayai de lui en parler » Sa voix était brutalement devenue furieuse « Je lui ai écrit deux ans plutôt, lui disant qu'ils me laissaient mourir de faim, m'enfermer dans le placard sous l'escalier…Devinez ce qu'il a dit ? Je ne devrais pas être favorisé car je suis le garçon qui a survécut. Je ne suis pas autorisé à avoir un traitement de faveur spécialement dans le monde moldu et que je devais arrêter de l'ennuyer avec mes problèmes sans aucun sens et arrêter de mentir à propos de ma famille qui travaille dure, qui ont accepté gentiment de m'accueillir. Il m'a dit que les Dursley avaient cette charge en plus et que s'il m'entendait dire à quelqu'un du traitement que je subissais, il faisait arrêter Sirius car surement qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur moi ce qui provoquait une recherche d'attention et de vouloir être le centre des préoccupations. Donc non, je ne l'ai dit à personne et je vous conseille de garder votre bouche close à propos de cette histoire ou vous allez vraiment, mais vraiment le regretter Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Je ne dirai rien à moins que vous me donniez votre permission » jura l'homme « Et je m'excuse pour vous avoir harceler et présumer que je vous comprend. Je ne voulais pas, je ne suis pas sûr, si je pourrais jamais … Mais je veux essayer et si vous vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour maudire ces moldus et les tuer, je serais content de vous aider »

Le regard toujours un peu éteint du garçon rayonna « Merci Monsieur Malfoy »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Lucius » Lui permit le Mangemort. « Nous devrions probablement rentrer. Le diner devrait être prêt bientôt »

Ils marchèrent en silence et Harry savoura l'atmosphère paisible du parc. Les chemins relativement étroits étaient illuminés par des petites lumières vertes qui se reflétaient dans l'eau et il y avait de petits bruits autour d'eux dans les branches et les arbres. Harry suspectait Malfoy enfin Lucius de ne rien entendre. Mais pour lui cela prouvait qu'en réalité le Manoir Malfoy était vivant et ce fait l'apaisait plus que des mots qui le calmeraient. Il n'était pas réellement soulagé. Comment pourrait-il être soulagé s'il devait être marié dans moins d'un mois ? Non, il était reconnaissant que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui, assez pour lui poser des questions, quelqu'un qui essaie de le comprendre et qu'il n'en fasse pas une montagne ou le prenne en pitié, comme Monsieur Weasley ou même Ron et Hermione. Harry pouvait sentir leur pitié, oui, mais, aussi il sentait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour leur cacher et agissait normalement, avec succès heureusement grâce à ses atouts de Serpentard. Sirius lui aurait dit de ne pas faire confiance à un Serpentard qui plus est s'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Il sourit doucement lorsque l'image de son parrain se dessina dans son esprit. Mais le patriarche Malfoy ne lui avait pas menti quand ce dernier lui dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu blesser un enfant, il le savait bien. Pas à dessein. Lucius aimait son fils et sa femme et cette froideur extérieure était là simplement pour garantir son statut social. Et il le croyait quand il disait qu'il ne révèlerait pas ses secrets.

« Pourquoi le Manoir Malfoy ne ressemble pas à un chez soi pour vous ? » Lucius interrompit le silence et sa voix faisait éco dans le hall sombre qui se trouvait devant eux.

« Et bien, il ne semble pas… accueillant » Essaya d'expliquer Harry « Cela ressemble plus à un musé ou un grand magasin après la fermeture. Il est très beau mais il ne …vit pas. Par exemple, Poudlard. Quand vous vous y promener au milieu de la nuit, même pendant les vacances, vous êtes entouré de magie et de vie et les battements de votre propre cœur vous disent qu'il y a encore quelqu'un et vous vous attendez presque à voir une personne attendant au prochain couloir et même si c'est pour le pire ou le meilleur, cela vous donne l'envie de regarder si vous aviez raison ou tord. Le Manoir Malfoy ne ressent rien, comme vous êtes la seule personne, vous ne voulez pas savoir s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre parce que vous savez pertinemment que vous ne trouverez personne et vous voulez sauvez votre propre déception. Vous êtes près à faire de l'hyperventilation parce que vous sentez l'air et seulement l'air et vous pensez que cela n'est pas assez pour respirer convenablement. Mais c'est seulement mon opinion. »

Lucius grommela mais ne fit aucun commentaire autrement, il en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant et ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger en silence encore une fois.

La nourriture fût variée et plus que délicieuse, Harry refusa des choses qui ressemblaient vaguement à du sang, vomit ou à de la craie. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mets qui rentrer dans ces catégories mais le garçon avait des principes, n'est ce pas ?

« Puis-je vous demandez quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry et jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où Lucius était assis.

« Je devrais être juste puisque je vous ai interrogé pendant tout l'après midi » Répondit Lucius et Harry était surpris d'entendre un petit amusement dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi ? » Le mot court employé lui sauta à la gorge, son sang froid habituel revint vite et bien qu'il était sûr qu'il savait exactement ce à quoi faisait référence le jeune sorcier, il agit comme s'il était visiblement surpris « Pourquoi ? Il y a une montagne de pourquoi auxquels je pourrais répondre, n'est ce pas ? Mais laisser moi deviner : Pourquoi ma maison est morte comme vous l'avez fait remarquer ? Parce qu'il a abrité des générations de Malfoy et je n'avais vraiment pas réalisé qu'il était sans vie, parce que j'y suis habitué depuis mon enfance et je ne m'y intéresse pas vraiment. Pourquoi je vous ai invité chez moi ? Car vous sembliez perdu dans ce lit d'infirmerie et même si je ne le montre pas souvent, en réalité j'ai un cœur et pour une fois je l'ai écouté. Pourquoi je vous ai posé toutes ces questions ? Parce que je déteste être dans l'ignorance et ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe et que j'étais curieux. Pourquoi j'ai accepté de ne le dire à personne ? Car je ne veux pas faire l'erreur de vous compter parmi mes ennemis. Mais je sais, que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez savoir, ai-je raison ? » Harry acquiesça sèchement « Qu'est ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dans la tête avec ce contrat et que va-t-il gagner ? C'est une bonne question en effet, et je peux seulement vous donner la réponse qui est la plus probable selon mon opinion puisque je ne suis ni le Seigneurs des Ténèbres et que je ne suis pas non plus dans ses pensées. La guerre n'avançait pas, pour les deux camps, et je pense que Dumbeldore probablement argumentait que le côté sombre aime la mort et la destruction même les Mangemorts n'aiment pas voir leurs enfants prêts à être blessés et leurs amis tués. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'un autre côté, ne peut pas gagner la guerre avec de moins en moins de partisans et bien qu'il veuille s'emparer de l'Angleterre et éliminer ses opposants, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il le désire plus que la vie et un monde en paix. Mais cela lui permet, aussi, de montrer comment ses ennemis peuvent être des alliés et ces derniers d'honorables membres de la société sorcière et donc il aurait beaucoup plus à gagner »

« Il ne pourrait pas juste faire un contrat ordinaire qui ne m'aurait pas impliqué à devenir son mari ? Harry soupira sans aucune énergie, poussant son riz dans son assiette le laissant sur le bord droit puis le mélangeant avec la sauce au curry et les croutons aux pommes.

« Non » répondit le Mangemort d'une voix entre l'amusement et la compassion. « En ne le faisant pas, la situation aurait empiré, vous voyez, personne ne fait confiance de son plein grès à un Mangemort, même s'il est, apparemment, du même côté. Et même pas l'or de tout Gringotts ne pourrait montrer à quelqu'un qu'un ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse être gentil. Maintenant, pour accomplir cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de vous car le Monde Sorcier ne peut douter du jugement de leur Sauveur et par conséquent de son mari également. Si vous êtes capable d'avoir confiance en lui, la conclusion logique est qu'il soit digne de confiance et voyant que les Mangemorts ne peuvent être pire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, nous pourrions être plus que digne de confiance aussi et ils nous accueillerons à bras ouvert»

« Votre joli plan a seulement un majeur défaut : Le Monde des Sorciers ne me voit pas comme leur gentil petit héros et idole. Loin de la, ils adorent me décrire comme un garçon psychopathe recherchant de l'attention avec le complexe du héro, qui perdit son esprit il y a longtemps et maintenant est plus comme a) problème mental b) dangereux ou c) une combinaison des deux. Donc, j'ai bien peur que vos fantaisies ne se réaliseront jamais » rétorqua Harry.

« Bien, c'est en partie la vérité et donc nous avons un autre objectif : si vous ne pouvez pas améliorer votre situation, c'est toujours recommandable d'affaiblir les positions ennemies » expliqua Lucius d'un petit sourire suffisant avec ses gracieuses lèvres.

« Dumbeldore » conclu Harry « Il m'a perdu, sa petite arme et le public le haïra pour avoir abandonné le garçon qui a survécut en me marchandant avec le côté sombre »

Malfoy père inclina la tête positivement et claqua des doigts pour qu'un elfe de maison débarrasse la table. « C'est l'idée générale, oui. Maintenant, je vous suggère d'aller au lit car vous n'êtes pas complètement rétabli et Severus voulait venir demain et j'imagine que vous aurez besoin de toute votre énergie pour vous cacher ou gagner une joute verbale contre lui comme aucun des deux ne semble être tendre avec l'autre »

« Snape va venir ? » Demanda le frêle garçon incrédule, après un court hochement il continua en surprenant l'homme « Auriez-vous une pensine que je pourrais vous emprunter par hasard ? »

Le Mangemort sembla considérer la question pendant qu'il s'indignait du fait que les Malfoys ne puissent pas avoir leur propre pensine ou bien étonné à propos de la tournure soudaine que prenait leur conversation, donc pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il acquiesça encore une fois (où était-ce cette stupide éloquence des Malfoy quand vous en avez besoin) et appela encore une fois, un elfe de maison pour qu'il aille chercher le dit objet « Nous y allons » _(bien, c'était une phrase complète, un peu courte, bien joué Lucius, la prochaine fois nous essayerons une phrase avec plus de trois mots okay) _il se félicita lui-même comme il lui tendit le petit bol sombre avec d'étranges signes et runes à l'extérieur. « Pourrais je demander pourquoi vous en avez besoin ? _bien dit, et en plus elle était bien plus sophistiquée. _

« Pour stocker quelques souvenirs dedans évidemment » Il lui envoya un grand sourire « Bonne nuit Lucius » Et il se retira dans sa chambre emportant la pensine avec lui.


	5. Souvenirs

Disclamer : Non seulement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire est de Dinkel. **Ceci est une traduction.**

Warnings :Slash, abus physique extrême, Viol, Non-con, Lemon, mpreg, OOC de certains personnages

Un grand merci à ma beta 77hildegard

_Pensées_

« Dialogues »

/Fourchelangue/

Chapitre 5

Souvenirs

La voix de Snape était plus que désagréable comme réveil pour quelqu'un qui était toujours entrain de dormir grâce à une potion que Snape avait probablement brassé et c'était surement pour cela qu'elle avait un gout horrible pensait Harry, très tôt ce matin, quand le Maître des Potions frappait ou plutôt martelait sa porte « Ouvrez la porte tout de suite, ou je la fais sauter »

Apparemment, cinq secondes étaient trop demandées à la patience de Snape car un moment plus tard, on aurait entendu quelques mots murmurés suivit d'un gros 'Boum' et une porte en moins.

« Premièrement vous me pourrissez la vie au collège, je dois vous sauver la vie encore et encore, vous me suspecter d'être un démon, vous essayez de convaincre Dumbledore de cela, vous me mettez en danger vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous vous introduisez dans ma vie privée, me faire enrager par votre stupide cabot et maintenant vous envahissez mes vacances, mon temps libre, sans Potter, vous me volez mon meilleur ami et ma chambre et… » tempêta le Maître des Potions, son visage pâle et furieux pour chaque mot.

Le garçon l'ignora et marcha jusqu'au bureau ou il avait mit la pensine et une lettre la nuit dernière, avant de prendre doucement les deux objets et bouscula le maître de potion qui criait encore.

Quand Snape finit, probablement parce qu'il avait besoin d'air, il dit calmement « Avez-vous fini ou aimeriez vous me tenir responsable pour la fois ou vous aviez trébuché sur le pied de quelqu'un pendant votre première année et où votre tête a atterrit dans une assiette de roast-beef »

Comme Snape semblait vouloir lui reprocher pleins de choses, il s'accorda à lui dire encore une fois.

« Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? Harry était plus qu'étonné que le discours de Snape prit fin après seulement 10 minutes et qu'il n'était pas entrain de taper du pied.

« Rien » dit Harry en serrant les deux objets dans chacune de ses mains et ferma la porte qui avait été magiquement réparée il y avait seulement deux minutes.

Prenant une courte respiration, il s'aventura dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et essaya de convaincre ses cheveux de se coiffer.

Snape débout abasourdit, devant la porte de la chambre de Potter – de sa chambre se corrigea t-il et il sentit la colère, encore une fois, monter en lui. Il regarda ses mains. Une pensine ? Voulait-il se moquer de lui encore une fois ? Mais non, c'était de l'argent, une substance tournoyante à l'intérieur, il ne serait pas assez stupide pour perdre un si joli souvenir, n'est ce pas ? Il toucha la feuille de papier qui se trouvait dans son autre main et l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec son nom.

_Cher Professeur Snape,_

_Je sais que cela ne vous enchante pas vraiment de lire cette lettre, donc je vais essayer de faire court. La raison qui me pousse à vous écrire et que je voulais m'excuser. Premièrement, pour ma première année quand je vous ai suspecté de vouloir me tuer et pour ma quatrième année quand j'ai eu le même doute. Je ne soupçonnais pas que tout ce temps vous faisiez exactement l'opposé de ce que je pensais, vous vouliez me sauver et me protéger en vous mettant en danger s'il le fallait. Je devine qu'un 'Merci' est de rigueur. Ma deuxième excuse est pour l'année dernière quand je me suis introduit dans votre vie privée. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela et je ne suis pas sûr que je m'attendais à voir cela, peut être une explication à mes rêves ou bien la confiance que Dumbeldore vous portait. Surement pas mon père et ses amis vous brutalisant et c'était la dernière chose à la quelle je m'attendais à voir. Je m'en excuse. Même si cela ne veut rien dire pour vous, j'étais vraiment en colère contre mon père, Sirius et Remus et pendant un temps je les ai haïs, mais ensuite, j'ai réalisé qu'ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents ce qui n'excusent pas leur comportement, ils avaient beaucoup changé. Ne pensez vous pas qu'ils ont assez souffert pour ce qu'ils ont fait ? Mort, Azcaban, Lycanthropie. Et bien je pense que si, mais je ne peux pas vous blâmer si vous pensez le contraire. Donc, vous êtes sûrement entrain de pensez à quoi peut me servir la pensine. C'est vraiment très simple, j'ai pensé que je peux vous offrir quelque chose, œil pour œil, dent pour dent comme le diction moldu le dit. J'ai vu l'un de vos pires souvenirs, aussi, je vous laisse voir un des miens. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas quelque chose en rapport avec Voldemort tuant quelqu'un. C'est votre décision, si vous voulez vous y plonger ou non, juste rendez la moi quand vous aurez fini._

_Je suis encore une fois désolé._

_Sincèrement Harry Potter._

Il y eu comme une tentative de frapper à la porte, _il semble que Snape ai retrouvé son sang froid_, pensa Harry avec une lueur d'amusement.

« Je veux que vous veniez avec moi ! » ordonna t-il aussitôt qu'il fut en face du plus jeune, regardant son nez crochu.

Le Gryffondor déglutit, mais hocha la tête et lui dit d'entrer et de fermer la porte. _Respire profondément_, se commanda t-il à lui même, _inspire, expire, tu peux faire ça_.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » demanda Snape, qui l'avait observé de près, d'un ton moqueur.

« Allons-y » sa voix sonnait aussi apeurée que la sienne et lui faisait penser à un petit enfant se cachant de l'orage sous la table.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la pensive qui était posée innocemment sur le bureau, son contenu tournoyant méthodiquement, mais d'un motif inidentifiable. Snape tenait le bras fin derrière lui et toucha la surface du liquide.

**Premier Souvenir**

Noirceur, humidité, Gouttes de pluie tombant silencieusement et frappant le sol avec un petit bruit. Un chemin étroit surveillé, gardée par un allié, une miteuse maison et débordant de poubelles. Et un unique petit visage d'un garçon marchant comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, ses poings serrés dans ses poches de son pantalon trop large. Le garçon ne semblait pas être conscient de la pluie ou de son bruit ou du fait que son pantalon était trop long et trempait dans l'eau. Il était âgé de 9 ou 10 ans, mais il était difficile de deviner son âge à cause de ses vêtements qui cachaient son ossature et l'obscurité cachait son visage.

La version âgée du garçon qui a survécut trembla de peur derrière lui et Snape regardait avec une fascination épouvantable lorsqu'un visage maigre apparut apparemment de nulle part.

« Alors, t'es seul mon garçon » le visage parla d'une voix enrouée, disant doucement « Tu peux venir avec moi…te divertir… »

Il était situé sur le bas côté, avec les cheveux brun-noir ou peut être avait il une couleur mais il était couvert de saletés et de graisse, son nez était rouge et ses yeux sang. Il avait probablement entre 40 et 45 ans mais on ne pouvait en être sûr.

« Non merci Monsieur » répondit poliment le jeune Harry, reprenant sa marche contournant l'homme.

L'alcoolique saisit son bras le tirant vers son corps et le serra « Il n'y a rien qui presse, bébé, nous avons tout le temps de nous amuser »

Comme le garçon releva la tête, Snape put voir son visage pour la première fois. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes et ses yeux verts étaient remplis de peur. Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se débattit pour pouvoir libérer ses épaules de la solide prise. Au lieu de le tenir, l'homme le jeta sur le sol et avec rapidité, pour un alcoolique, lui monta dessus, le mettant dans la boue. Il commença à lui susurrer des mots incompréhensible, Snape ne les comprenaient pas, lorsqu'il lui déchira ses vêtements et commença à caresser sa poitrine et dirigea ses doigts entre les larges jambes étendues, pressant son sexe. Les yeux du jeune Harry étaient fermés et il mordait sa lèvre supérieure où de fines gouttes de sang perlées sur son menton.

« Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez » c'était plus comme une prière « Ne faîtes pas ça »

L'alcoolique l'ignora et continua ses plaisirs malsains, gémissant fortement lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme. Le sang mélangé avec le sperme de l'homme. Oh doux Merlin, tout se sang ! Le Maître des Potions regarda Harry qui était derrière lui. Il avait sa tête baissée et il était sûr qu'il était entrain de pleurer mais aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres. Ses poings étaient serrés complétant son attitude tendue qu'il donnait.

Fin du premier souvenir

Soudainement tout devient noir et ils commencèrent à tanguer avant que le monde devienne se stabilise.

**Deuxième souvenir**

_« Bonsoir madame l'agent» dit un gros homme à la droite de Snape avant de se focaliser sur un petit visage derrière la jeune femme « Qu'as-tu fait cette fois ? Surement quelque chose de stupide pour avoir dérangé et ennuyé la police »_

_« Non Monsieur Dursley » répondit la femme policière, ses longs cheveux blonds brochés et une main réconfortante posée sur l'épaule du garçon. « Ce jeune homme a vécu beaucoup de chose ce soir. Peut être que je peux entrer et vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à vous et votre femme ? »_

_« Je suis sûr que cela ne sera pas nécessaire » lui assurera l'oncle d'Harry d'une voix faussement douce, un sourire plaqué sur son visage. « N'est ce pas Harry ?" Je pense que cela sera beaucoup mieux si Harry nous dit ce qu'il lui est arrivé, vous savez la famille ? »_

_L'agent de policier le regarda encore suspicieusement mais n'avait pas le temps d'argumenter car l'homme moldu saisit le bras de son neveu et le fit entrer dans la maison. La porte se ferma avec un petit bruit sec._

_« Comment as tu osé amener la police dans notre maison garçon ? » cria oncle Vernon_

_Il serra son épaule._

_« Vernon, chéri, viens tu…?" La voix de la grande femme chevaline était flatteuse « Que ce passe t-il donc ici ? Elle pointa un doigt accusateur au garçon qui maintenant tremblait. « Ne nous dit pas que tu t'es perdu? Marge ne veut pas voir ta face de grincheux dans les prochains jours… Nous t'avons dit de rester dehors pour quelques heures au moins. Tu es à peine sorti donc dehors"_

_« Ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il a fait, Pet » intervint le cachalot un triomphe dans les yeux pouvait se lire, « Il a ramené la police dans notre maison »_

_« Quoi » cria la tante Pétunia « Comme as-tu osé ? Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi. Petit bâtard ingrat. Oh mon dieu, que vont penser les voisins? Regarde, tous les vêtements que nous t'avons gentiment donnés… Et tu nous embarrasse devant n'importe qui avec ton…anormalité. Et pourquoi tu te mets à pleurer maintenant ? »_

_« Je suis désolé tante Pétunia » renifla le garçon « Mais les policiers disaient que je ne devais pas rester dehors après ce qu'il est arrivé et c'est pour cela qu'ils voulaient me raccompagné à la maison.. »_

_« Et quel mensonge leurs as-tu raconté, garçon ? demanda méchamment la femme, en ignorant évidemment les bleus et les bandages qui recouvraient le garçon ainsi que le sang sur ses vêtements déchirés._

_« J'ai été violé » marmonna le garçon, hésitant à parler car c'est un mot que les enfants ne devraient pas connaître le sens, mais le Maître des Potions était sûr que les Dursley l'avaient comprit._

_« Et c'est tout" _Snape était choqué_. « Tu en fais tout un plat car quelqu'un t'a touché ? Epargnes nous tes lamentations, c'est la seule chose ou tu seras toujours excellent de toute manière. Vas dans ton placard, nous nous occuperons de toi plus tard, garçon »_

_Le garçon leva les yeux, une expression indéchiffrable dans ses yeux qui semblaient en avoir trop vu pour une personne si jeune._

La scène devint, une fois de plus, floue autour d'eux et leurs pieds décollèrent avant d'atterrir en douceur derrière le grand lit.

Harry garda sa tête baissée, doutant soudainement de son plan génial afin de s'excuser auprès du Maître de Potions. Les deux souvenirs avaient ravivé des évènements bien pires et il pensa qu'il voulait que Snape comprenne qu'il n'était pas son père et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié.

« Harry?" _C'est Harry maintenant? Et bien que la pitié prenne le dessus_, « Voulez vous en parler ? »

_Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais_, songea le garçon avec un haussement d'épaule mental, _peut être qu'il me hait._

« Vous avez des questions? » Ce n'était pas une question et Harry s'assit sur le lit, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse.

Snape s'assit à côté de lui et commença à demander « Que s'est-il passé après votre premier souvenir soit devenu noir ? Je devine aisément que vous étiez inconscient?"

« Oui en effet » répondit l'adolescent au cheveu noir, « Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une ambulance, c'est la voiture qu'utilisent les médicomages moldus pour transporter rapidement leurs patients et ils m'amenèrent à l'hôpital. Ils m'ont dit qu'une dame âgée m'avait trouvé et avait appelé la police… A l'hôpital, ils m'ont soigné mes blessures et l'agent de police, que vous avez vu dans le deuxième souvenir, m'interrogea. Je lui ai tout dit après quelques persuasions de sa part et elle promit qu'elle parlerait à ma famille et leur expliquerait. Elle avait dit aussi qu'elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour arrêter l'homme… Ils ne l'ont jamais fait. »

« Quel âge aviez-vous lorsque c'est arrivé ? »

« 10 ans, c'était pendant les vacances d'été avant de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard » répondit le survivant d'une voix détachée.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous montré le second souvenir ? La réaction de votre famille était horrible ainsi que la manière dont ils vous ont traité mais ce n'était rien en comparaison… » Questionna Snape mais Harry l'interrompit avant qu'il puisse finir sa pensée « Vous ne comprenez pas n'est ce pas ? Vous pensez que parce qu'ils ne me battaient pas, cela n'était pas si difficile. Et bien j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Ce qu'ils m'ont fait été bien pire. Quelque chose qui est pire que le viol ou le meurtre. Trahison. Le meurtre peut briser votre corps, le viole votre esprit mais la trahison brise votre cœur, votre âme. Ils sont ma famille, ils étaient supposés prendre soin de moi, m'aimer, mais tout ce que j'ai obtenu été de la négligence et de la haine. Donc si vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous l'ai montré, la réponse est que je pensais que vous pourriez comprendre mais apparemment j'avais tord. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé à le voir de cette manière » admit Snape « Quel a été votre punition ? »

Harry fut prit d'un fou rire dément : « Quelque chose de vôtre goût, je pense. Ils m'enfermèrent dans mon placard jusqu'à ce que Marge s'endorme. Ensuite ma tante me fouetta avec une de ses veilles cuillères de cuisine. Quand elle fût exténuée, mon oncle la remplaça, enlevant la merde que j'avais sur moi et par chance me viola en me disant durant tout le viol, comment j'avais voulu que cela se produise. Apparemment, il attendait seulement l'opportunité d'être remboursé. »

Ce fût une unique larme qui coula tout au long du menton.

Agissant contre son instinct, il ne savait même pas comment il possédait cela, il passa un bras autours des frêles épaules en essayant de lui apporter un quelconque réconfort.

« Me trouvez vous dégoûtant, me haïssez vous ou avez vous pitié de moi? » Demanda prudemment le garçon aux yeux verts.

Le Maître des potions sentant que leur futur relation dépendrait de sa réponse, y pensa attentivement avant de dire « Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas avoir pitié de vous, car cela insulterait ce par quoi vous êtes passé et rendre insignifiant ce que vous avait fait. Je ne vous hais plus car je vois maintenant le préjudice que j'ai commis en vous prenant pour votre père. Je ne suis pas dégoûté non plus, ce qui voudrait signifier qu'il avait une chose plus horrible qui est en première place et les seuls dégoûtants sont votre famille et le violeur. Non, je vous admire pour ce que vous avez fait et comment vous y avez fait face. Ne dit on pas qu'il faut protéger ce qu'on aime et même les personnes que l'on déteste. Je vous admire car vous parveniez à maintenir votre image de héros autour de vous et vous sauviez le Monde des Sorciers qui perdait espoir. Je vous admire car vous prétendiez à vos amis que vous alliez bien et gardiez le secret que vous étiez abusé de la pire des manières. Je vous admire de me montrer cet événement puisque je ne vous avez jamais donné une raison d'avoir confiance en moi. Je vous admire pour toutes les fois où vous étiez prêt à sacrifier votre vie et je vous admire pour avoir accepté le contrat afin d'amener à des gens qui n'ont rien fait pour vous, la paix qu'ils ne méritent pas »

Le garçon dans ses bras lâcha "C'était un discours impressionnant, Professeur Snape!"

« Merci Monsieur Potter » rétorqua le Maître de Potions, « J'étais entrain de penser justement la même chose »

« Donc, cela veut dire que vous accepter mes excuses? » voulait savoir Harry.

« Voyons, comme cela était les meilleures excuses que j'ai jamais obtenu, je dirais oui » accepta l'homme au cheveu noir. « A une seule condition, que vous me dite quand vous avez besoin de moi et l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. D'accord? »

« Pourquoi tout le monde pense que j'ai besoin de leur aide? » dit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

« Parce que, mon cher Monsieur Potter" Lucius Malfoy se tenant à l'entrée de la chambre, avait un sourire suffisant, "Vous faîtes un excellent travail pour ce qui est de prendre soins des autres, mais vous oubliez de prendre soins de vous, ce qui laisse, à des gens honnêtes et admirables, comme Severus et moi même, le besoin de le faire pour vous. »

"Honnêtes et admirable?" demanda Harry incrédule, se libérant de l'étreinte de Snape et jeta un peignoir blanc pelucheux autour de sa peau, « Ce n'est pas un peu Poufsouffle de s'approprier ces adjectifs pour vous ? Ne pensez vous pas que sournois et rusé seraient beaucoup plus appropriés ? D'autre part, depuis quand vous avez perdu vos manières ? Ne serait il pas de bon ton si vous frappez avant d'entrer ? J'ai toujours pensé… »

« Je pense que j'au dû les perdre quand votre parrain commença à m'appeler, je cite : un obséquieux Serpentard sur bottine » répondit pensivement le blond.

« Vous avez parlé à Sirius ? Où est-il ? »

« Dans la cheminée » expliqua le blond. « Je crois qu'il demandait, en réalité, comment vous vous sentiez et s'il pouvait venir vous rendre visite, avant qu'il ne commence à m'insulter… »

« Oh s'il vous plaît, peut-il venir ? Bégaya Harry saisissant l'une de ses mains, « Je ferais en sorte qu'il se conduise bien, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Je pense que le Manoir Malfoy est assez grand pour que je puisse éviter votre parrain ou le retirer dans un endroit ou je ne me rends jamais » soupira Lucius et fut récompenser par une étreinte avant que le garçon ne se dépêche de sortir de la pièce pour parler à Sirius.

« Donc Severus, mes yeux m'ont-ils fait défaut ou tes bras entouraient –ils bien les épaules du garçon ? »

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu fais allusion Lucius » dit Snape avec son usuel sourire méprisant, cependant Lucius connaissait son plus vieil ami et aperçu une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. « Je pense que nous devrions nous occuper de notre invité, avant qu'il s'allie à Black et ne commence à détruire ta maison »


	6. Visiteurs

Disclamer : Non seulement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire est de Dinkel. **Ceci est une traduction.**

Warnings :Slash, abus physique extrême, Viol, Non-con, Lemon, mpreg, OOC de certains personnages

Des énormes bisous et un grand merci à ma beta 77hildegard qui a eu beaucoup plus de travail avec ce chapitre.

Merci à ceux qui mettent ma traduction dans les alertes ou leurs favoris.

"discours"

_Pensées_

/Fourchelangue/

Quand Harry entra dans le bureau d'études de Lucius, seule pièce connectée au réseau de cheminées, il repéra immédiatement la tête de cheveux noirs de son parrain dans l'âtre, qui apparemment passait son temps en soufflant de la cendre sur le tapis de style asiatique qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Sirius ! » Harry fronça les sourcils devant le bazar que son parrain avait fait, « Vraiment très mature ! Ne peux-tu pas te comporter en adulte pour une fois ? »

« Je m'ennuyais » la tête fit la moue « Je ne l'aurais pas fait si Malfoy n'était pas sortir en trombe de cette pièce, sans dire un mot »

« Il ne t'aurait pas laissé » commença le survivant en s'accroupissant prêt de lui « si tu ne l'avais pas insulté. Tu peux être content qu'il te laisse venir »

« Je peux venir? » cria un Sirius enchanté « Je peux venir dès maintenant ? Remus voulait rencontrer quelques loups garou et je déteste rester tout seul dans cette maudite maison »

« Vous pouvez » dit Lucius en entrant son masque bien en place, suivit de Snape.

« Génial » s'exclama l'animagus. « Je vais préparer mes affaires. À tout à l'heure »

Et dans un plop, sa tête disparut.

« N'est-il pas trop confiant ? » demanda Snape « Je veux dire que nous aurions pu le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres en un instant. Et je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait apprécié. »

« Et j'aurais été l'un de vos ennemis » fit remarquer le Gryffondor. « Sirius est la principale raison du pourquoi j'ai accepté ce contrat. Si cela n'était pas pour lui….Je ferais bien mieux d'aller m'habiller. »

Harry flâna dans les couloirs pour retourner dans sa chambre ou plus tôt celle de Snape. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué le portrait qui représentait un magnifique paysage, il s'habilla d'un baggy vraiment trop grand avec un sweat rouge fait par la mère de Ron. La chambre n'était pas si inconfortable, mais en comparaison de Poudlard, il manquait du charme et du confort. Cependant, Snape semblait aimait cet arrangement. Il balança ses vêtements en douceur, quand il se souvint de son explosion de colère. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, que Severus Snape accepterait avec enthousiasme une chambre d'invité, il lui aurait dit d'aller voir les infirmières de Sainte Mangouste. Si une autre personne lui avait dit que Snape utiliserait le mot admiration comme un mot pour le décrire, il lui aurait donné tous les soins possible pour soigner son état mental. Son regard se fixa sur la pensine et avec un gros soupire, il retira les deux souvenirs pour les mettre à leur place. Une fois de plus, les scènes se jouèrent devant ses yeux fermés. Harry lutta avec toute sa volonté pour retenir ses larmes. Au moins maintenant, il avait de son côté le Maître des Potions, au lieu de l'avoir comme ennemi.

Un cri de rage le fit sortir de sa rêverie et il se dépêcha d'aller sauver son parrain d'une éventuelle attaque des deux Serpentards. Bien que les deux Serpentards n'auraient jamais commencé un duel et Sirius aurait probablement usé de sa tête vide.

« Arrêtez maintenant », hurla Harry dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur les trois sorciers avec leurs baquettes sorties et leurs yeux noirs de colère.

Trois pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui « Maintenant donnez- moi vos baquettes et asseyez vous »

« Mais… »

« Non, Sirius »

« Je.. »

« Asseyez-vous Lucius »

« C'est.. »

« Severus maintenant ! »

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous calmés » Harry fusilla son parrain d'un regard plein de sens, « J'aimerais vraiment savoir quelle est la cause de ce petit incident »

Il y eut un silence inconfortable pendant lequel les deux Serpentards regardèrent furieusement l'animagus et Harry se retourna vers son parrain.

« Okay » dit Harry ennuyé « ensuite, vous vous excusez tous. Et non Sirius, je n'ai que faire que Lucius et le Professeur Snape aient commencé, je veux juste que tu le fasses et si tu ne veux pas le faire, je serais partir avant que tu puisses dire : _Ce n'était pas de ma faute_ » mais c'est ta décision. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir insulté ta famille Malfoy » grommela l'héritier des Black, « Et je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé Snivellus, Snape »

« Merci, Sirius » dit son filleul très content en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le sofa.

« Je te présente mes excuses pour avoir dit que tu devrais retourner à Azkaban » dit Lucius et fut récompensé par un sourire.

« Merci, Lucius »

« Je n'ai réellement rien dit, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais m'excuser » commença obstinément le professeur de potions, « j'ai seulement brandi ma baquette pour me défendre et je n'ai pas prononcé un mot depuis que Sirius a débuté les hostilités »

« Vous pouvez vous excuser d'une chose, car cela est très mal poli de ne pas saluer quelqu'un quand il rentre dans une pièce » répliqua Harry « Et ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez rien fait à Sirius, car je sais que cela est faux. Je n'ai jamais spécifié que vous aviez à vous excuser pour aujourd'hui… »

Snape semblait y réfléchir avant de répondre « Je suis désolé d'avoir été si rattaché au passé lorsque j'ai refusé de t'écouter deux ans plutôt dans la Cabane Hurlante. J'aurais dû, au moins, te laisser me raconter ta partie de l'histoire, au lieu de te livrer aussitôt aux Détraqueurs »

« Merci professeur Snape » le jeune garçon sourît largement

« Pourquoi être revenu au Professeur » demanda curieusement Severus, « Vous ne sembliez pas avoir de problème avec Severus, quand vous m'aviez dit de me taire »

Harry rougit « Et bien, vous voyez, c'était plus intimidant de vous appeler de cette manière »

Sirius éclata de rire et même Lucius ne pouvait retenir un petit ricanement pendant que le Maître des Potions était perplexe.

« Monsieur Potter, je ne pensais jamais qu'appeler les gens par leur prénom, ou nom faisait une différence. » rétorqua Severus sévèrement après avoir retrouver son sang froid.

« Et pourquoi venez vous de m'appeler à l'instant Monsieur Potter ? Je croyais que vous faisiez référence à moi comme seulement Harry ce matin Professeur » demanda le garçon innocemment

« Et bien, c'est plus intimi… »

Tout le monde explosa de rire lorsque le Maître des Potions s'arrêta brusquement et serra les dents.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus en dehors de la classe » permit dangereusement le professeur aux cheveux noirs qui était contaminé comme tous les autres occupants de la pièce par un large sourire sur leur visage et c'est à ce moment précis qu'un elfe de maison choisit de servir le thé avec des biscuits.

« Lucius, je voulais vous demander s'il était possible pour Severus et moi d'échanger les chambres, car il est apparu, qu'il était très offensé ce matin, de me trouver dans sa chambre » demanda le sorcier aux yeux émeraude et prit un de ces biscuits qui avait l'air délicieux, pendant qu'il se rapprochait de son parrain, qui promptement passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je crois que l'on peut arranger cela » répondit le blond et après une petite considération, il ajouta « Peut-être que vous préféreriez résider dans l'aile ouest. Cela n'est pas aussi calme et aussi stérile, dans mes souvenirs, il me semble qu'elle est plus chaleureuse »

« Ah bon ? » demanda intéressé le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux.

« Un de mes ancêtres l'a décoré après l'un des souhaits de l'un de ses meilleurs amis qui passait beaucoup de temps ici » expliqua Lucius, « Je me suis toujours demandé comment quelqu'un ne pouvait pas aimer les autres chambres, mais il me semble que vous m'avez donné la réponse. Cependant, cela n'a pas été utilisé pendant un bon moment, donc je vais envoyer un des elfes de maison pour la nettoyer. »

« Qui était cet homme ? » demanda Sirius aussitôt et Harry était pratiquement sûr, qu'il voulait serrer la main à celui qui avait dit au Malfoy que leur propriété n'était pas impeccable.

« Son séjour remonte au 18ième siècle qui était pauvrement documenté, mais il s'est avéré qu'il était très puissant et généreux » répondit Malfoy.

« Allons Malfoy, tu avais juste à me dire que tu ne sais pas qui c'était » remarqua l'animagus mécontent.

Harry le poussa du coude avant de se tourner vers le Maître des Potions « Si cela vous convient Severus ? Vous semblez attaché à l'une de ces chambres. »

« Elles ont un laboratoire de potion » répondit le Mangemort aux cheveux noirs.

« Oh tout s'explique » lâcha l'adolescent « Au fait, que c'est-il passé hier après que nous soyons partis ?

« C'était hilarant » Sirius ria et même Severus semblait combattre contre ses lèvres pour qu'elles ne s'étirent pas. « Dumbeldore était entrain de parler avec Voldemort à propos de tu sais quoi, quand ce minaudier d'idiot de ministre fit irruption dans la chambre et demanda à voir ce maudit gamin. Lestrange lui informa poliment que tu avais déjà quitté l'école. Le Ministre, évidemment, n'en croyant pas un mot, ne faisant pas confiance à un Mangemort et un échappé d'Azkaban, voulait tenter de le vérifier par lui-même et commença à défaire les lits et même à regarder en dessous d'un ou deux. Il n'était pas assez raisonnable pour utiliser sa baguette et après son inspection, il était un peu à bout de souffle ».

« Il essaya de persuader Pomfresh de lui donner une potion revigorante, mais elle n'était pas impressionnée par sa petite démonstration. Elle lui dit qu'elle était seulement responsable des étudiants, du corps enseignant et qu'il devrait se rendre à Sainte Mangouste » continua Severus, « Dumbeldore a essayé, d'un autre côté, de la convaincre, mais elle a insisté qu'elle était payée seulement pour traiter des impertinents et obstinés et pas des ministres vaniteux, incapables et prétentieux. Ensuite, elle jeta dehors tout le monde de son infirmerie. Oh oui, elle m'a donné ce sac pour vous. »

Severus tendit le sac en papier marron qu'Harry prit en fronçant des sourcils.

« Ne sauriez-vous pas ce qu'elle veut que je fasse avec cela? » demanda-t-il après un bref coup d'œil qui confirmait qu'il y avait environ dix flacons dans le sac.

« Les prendre bien sûr » répondit le Maître des Potions « Et je vous préviens que si vous ne les prenez pas, elle aura votre tête. Elle m'a dit aussi d'être certain que vous preniez au moins trois par jour et si vous ne le faisiez pas, je devrait lui envoyer un hibou »

« Maudite infirmière » marmonna Harry avant de boire deux potions succinctement. « Satisfait »

« Severus peut-être juste satisfait en voyant quelqu'un boire ses potions, mais d'un autre côté, je serais très content si vous pouviez me rendre ma baguette ». dit Lucius en coupant la brève réponse de son ami

« Je les ai toujours ? » s'amusa l'adolescent « Pas de sort, ok ? »

« Je vous le promets » dit gravement Malfoy père et Harry menaça rapidement d'un coup d'œil son parrain pour prévenir d'un deuxième affrontement avant de leur rendre leur baguette.

« Où as-tu dit que Remus était allé ? » Harry voulait le savoir de la bouche de Sirius, mais avant d'avoir la chance d'entendre la répondre, il y a eu un gros bruit venant de la cheminée.

« Oh merci Merlin, tu es là Sirius, je me suis inquiété. Je pensais que tu étais allé dehors encore pour une stupide mission de secours de… »

« Je t'ai laissé une note » répondit Sirius sur la défensive et il ajouta comme il voyait le regard incrédule du loup garou, « Sur la table de la cuisine ! Et je ne fais pas de mission de sauvetage stupide ! »

Il y eu trois reniflements presque identiques d'incrédulité des trois hommes et Harry intervint encore une fois. « Remus, pourquoi ne viens tu pas me rejoindre ? Je suis sûr que Lucius ne trouverez pas cela si terrible et je sais qu'être à genoux devant la cheminée avec la tête dans le feu n'est pas très confortable. »

« J'apprécierais vraiment, si cela ne n'ai pas trop vous demandez, mon ami peut-il venir aussi ? » répondit Remus très poliment.

« Plus on est de fous plus on rit » déclara sarcastiquement le Maître des Potions et cela sonnait aussi faux que Voldemort chantant Joyeux Noël deux jours avant Pâques.

Après un hochement affirmatif, la tête blonde de Remus disparut, pour revenir dans son entier, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année sortit de la cheminée à sa suite. Il était un peu plus petit, des yeux bleus foncés et des cheveux blonds avec des mèches blanches. Ses vêtements étaient usés. Son sweat avait seulement la moitié d'une des manches.

« Je vous présente Damian Lojack » introduit Remus en présentant le jeune homme « Damian, voici Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black et Harry Potter »

Damian serra la main de chacun avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils, son jeune visage abattu.

« Donc, comment connaissez-vous Lupin ? » demanda Lucius une fois que tout le monde fut assis.

« Je fais parti de sa meute » répondit Damian, mais sa réponse fut simplement confuse pour le Mangemort.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Je pense que j'ai mal compris. Avez-vous juste dit à l'instant que vous faisiez parti de sa… »

« …meute oui »

« Meute comme dans… ? demanda le Maître des Potions dans son meilleur rôle de Je suis un professeur et vous feriez mieux de me répondre maintenant ou je vous mets en détention pour le reste de votre vie.

« Comme une meute de loups garou » complémenta le jeune homme, d'une voix fatiguée.

« Voudriez-vous du thé ou des biscuits, Mr Lojack » offrit Harry, sentant son inquiétude et sa tristesse.

« Les loups garou forment des meutes ? » demanda Snape en fronçant les sourcils suspicieux, « C'est la première fois que j'entends quelque chose comme cela »

« Et bien vous avez la raison du pourquoi Remus enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et pas vous » plaisanta à moitié Harry, mais dans ses mots tranchants on pouvait comprendre : Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter maintenant « Voudriez-vous quelque chose Mr Lojack ? »

« Du thé cela serait gentil, Monsieur Potter et s'il vous plaît appelez moi Damian » répondit chaleureusement le jeune loup garou.

Harry lui servit du thé « Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, me diriez-vous, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment vous avez rencontré Remus, parce que je sais que vous ne rencontrez pas souvent les autres loups garou Remus. »

Damian pali drastiquement, sa voix était enrouée lorsqu'il répondit « Hier, c'était la pleine lune et je…j'ai mordu quelqu'un »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris la potion tue loup ? » demanda durement Snape

« Je ne pouvais pas me la procurer et je ne connais personne qui peut la brasser » c'était une réponse défaitiste.

« Nous sommes allés voir la famille, car nous voulions nous excuser et les aider à traverser cela, mais cela n'a pas bien tourné » intervint le plus âgé des loups garou fatigué. « Ils étaient consternés et attendaient une compensation pour ce qui est arrivé à leur fille »

« Quel âge à t-elle ? » demanda Harry

« 11 ans, elle doit rentrer à Poudlard cette année » expliqua l'homme aux cheveux sable. « Ils ne nous ont même pas laissés lui parler, ils ont dit qu'elle s'était endormie. »

« Mais elle ne l'était pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, « Elle vous a entendu parler. Elle a entendu quand ses parents ont demandé de l'argent pour leur perte et elle a entendu quand ils nous ont traités de monstres »

« Comment vous le savez ? » demanda Damian étonné

« Remus ne vous l'a pas dit ? » Harry haussa les épaules doucement, « Est-ce une famille de sang pur ? »

Remus hocha la tête doucement « Leur nom est Thompson et je pense qu'ils sont de la troisième génération »

« Cinquième en réalité » corrigea Lucius « Mais je ne savais que vous apportiez de l'importance au sang. »

« Est-ce qu'ils en sont? » rétorqua Harry, ignorant son regard interrogatif

« Si la question est : est ce qu'ils supportent le camp de la Lumière ou le côté sombre, je dirai qu'ils sont du côté du Ministère »

« Aimerais-tu Damian que j'arrive à les convaincre de t'écouter ? » offrit le Survivant « Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais peut-être que nous serons chanceux. Ils m'adorent ou au moins me pensent assez puissant pour les changer en crapaud d'un clignement d'œil. »

« Cela serait très gentil » s'exclama le jeune loup garou « Cela te gênerai si nous y allons maintenant ? Je veux en finir avec… »

« Je viens avec vous » déclara Remus, mais Sirius protesta

« Je ne veux qu'aucun de vous deux y aille. Hier soir c'était la pleine lune et tu t'es trouvé mal il y a tout juste quatre jours. Harry, je pense qu'aucun de vous ne soit en condition pour aller négocier avec les membres de cette famille vulgaire et ignorante, qui a un tout récent loup garou. »

« Sirius, tu sais pertinemment que je ne laisserai jamais personne blesser Remus ? » dit Harry cherchant ses yeux.

« Oui »

« Et tu sais que Remus voudra tout faire pour me garder sain et sauf, ok ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Tu vois, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter » conclut gaiement Harry en conduisant les deux loups garou vers la cheminée. « Nous reviendrons rapidement. Pourquoi n'aiderais-tu pas Severus à faire des potions ou Lucius en donnant des ordres aux elfes de maison ? On se voit plus tard » et dans un _wush_, il suivit Remus.

« Tu n'oserais pas » dirent d'un ton effrayant à l'unisson les deux Serpentards et sortirent du bureau en laissant derrière eux, un Sirius en colère.


	7. Aider les Loups Garou

Disclamer : Non seulement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire est de Dinkel. **Ceci est une traduction.**

Warnings :Slash, abus physique extrême, Viol, Non-con, Lemon, mpreg, OOC de certains personnages

Un grand merci à ma beta 77hildegard

Je tiens à remercier également toutes les reviews des anonymes.

C'est un chapitre très court mais le prochain chapitre arrivera dans une semaine

« Dialogues »

Chapitre 7 Aider les Loups Garou

Harry haïssait voyager par la poudre de cheminette, tous ces tours et la saleté, sauf pour l'atterrissage bien sur. Il s'était toujours demandé comment Sirius et Remus faisaient, cela semblait si facile de se réceptionner gracieusement, enfer, il serait si content s'il pouvait au moins se réceptionner sur ses pieds.

« Merci, Rémus » murmura t-il, alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds, « Monsieur et Madame Thompson ? »

« Oui, et vous ? Qui êtes vous et que faîtes vous chez nous ? » aboya un homme nerveux avec de larges mains et une tête chauve.

« Je suis ici pour vous parler de ce qui est arrivé à votre fille » répondit-il fermement, « Et je suis Harry Potter »

« Harry Potter ? » piaya la petite femme potelée près de lui « Tu le crois Ed ? C'est vraiment le garçon qui a survécut…C'est un honneur de vous recevoir, Harry – Je peux vous appeler Harry ? Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »

« Premièrement, j'aimerais vous parler et non pas de moi comme si j'étais le nouveau canapé. Deuxièmement, je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom puisque nous venons juste de nous rencontrer et je ne pense que je ne vous apprécie pas trop. Troisièmement, vous devrez vous excuser auprès de ces deux gentlemen pour votre impolitesse de tout à l'heure. Quatrièmement, je veux que vous me montriez la chambre de votre fille et cinquièmement, et c'est le point le plus important, donc écoutez bien, vous aiderez votre fille en faisant tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir et ne la traitez jamais de monstre » exigea Harry en les faisant reculer.

« Et si vous vous demandez ce qu'il pourrait arriver, si vous ne faîtes pas ce que je vous dis…Laissez moi vous dire qu'il y a une très bonne raison du pourquoi les gens ont peur de moi. »

« Hem » le couple ne savait pas quoi répondre

« Je voudrais que vous m'indiquiez la chambre de votre fille » suggéra Rémus.

« La deuxième porte sur la droite en montant les escaliers » croassa l'homme avant que ses genoux cèdent et qu'il se laisse tomber sur un oreiller qu'avait fait apparaître Damian.

« Merci beaucoup » gazouilla Harry et monta.

La maison n'était rien comparée au Manoir Malfoy et Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi la famille avait demandé de l'argent. Les tapisseries étaient jaunes et il remarqua qu'un des coins était sur le point de se décrocher. Les marches étaient usées et on pouvait deviner que beaucoup de pieds étaient montés et descendus. Tout semblait dilapidé ou comme si personne ne prenait soin de remettre en état. La deuxième porte était marquée par le nom Tanea ainsi que quelques peintures et elle était fermée.

Harry frappa, mais il n'obtenu pas de réponse. Doucement, il entra. Ses pas étaient quasi inaudibles grâce à l'entrainement des nombreuses années passées cher les Dursley. Mais même s'il avait marché d'un pas bruyant qu'Hagrid lui aurait envié, la fille qui avait sa tête enfoncée dans son oreiller était en train de pleurer, et ne l'aurait pas entendu.

« Tanea ? » demanda t-il gentiment, s'asseyant près de la jeune louve garou sur son lit. « Je sais que cela n'est pas facile pour toi, mais cela ne va pas t'aider… »

« Vous ne savez rien… » la tignasse blonde renifla. « Vous ne savez pas ce que cela fait de se faire mordre. Il a détruit ma vie entière. Ma famille me hait et mes amis surement ne voudront plus rien venant de moi. Ma vie est finie. Je ne suis plus une humaine, je suis un monstre. Je veux être toute seule. »

« Non » répondit Harry gentiment, « Ta famille t'aime, mais ils doivent se faire à l'idée que tu es devenue un loup garou. Ils sont effrayés et ils ne seront pas capables de te soutenir autant qu'ils le souhaiteraient et tu vas souffrir, alors qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire pour calmer ta douleur. Tes amis ne te laisseront pas tomber à cause de cela et même s'ils brisent votre amitié, tu pourras te faire de nouveaux amis quand tu renteras à Poudlard. Et crois moi, à Poudlard, il y a tant de monde avec des opinions différents, qui se haïssent, que c'est quasiment impossible d'être haï par tout le monde. Et si tu penses que c'est insurmontable, tu as ma promesse que je serai là pour toi. Tu ne réalises peut-être pas, mais tu as une nouvelle famille. Je n'ai pas les connaissances de Rémus à propos de cela, mais la loyauté, l'amitié dans une meute de loup garou est légendaire et ils prendront toujours soin de toi. Tu te transformeras une fois par mois et je ne te dirai pas que ce n'est pas aussi terrible que tu te l'imagines, car la potion Tue Loup est améliorée et cela va t'aider à traverser la transformation. Le professeur Snape est un des meilleurs Maître des Potions et je suis certain que je peux le persuader de la faire pour toi afin que tu puisses garder ton esprit humain tout le temps. Donc tu vois, tu ne seras pas seule, la morsure est un fait et tu dois l'accepter ou cela vas te ronger de l'intérieur. S'il te plaît, je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois heureuse, mais au moins, essaies de t'y accommoder et laisses Damian s'excuser. S'il te plaît… »

Il y eu un silence tendu pendant que Tanea, finalement, souleva sa tête et arrêta de pleurer, ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit qui était près d'elle « Tu es Harry Potter, tu es… tu as été honnête ? »

« Oui, bien sur » sourit chaleureusement le sorcier aux yeux verts « Que penses-tu si nous allons en bas et parler avec tes parents et Damian ? »

« Ok » marmonna la jeune loup garou hésitante à se lever

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'en bas afin de rencontrer les autres qui étaient tous assis avec raideur dans le salon. Et bien, les Thompson et Damian étaient assis avec raideur pendant que Rémus s'était activé à faire de thé et à ranger la maison.

Harry sourit doucement et laissa Tanea s'asseoir près de ses parents, à l'opposé des yeux bleus du loup garou. « Rémus, peux tu venir t'asseoir pendant quelques minutes ? »

Il hocha la tête et s'assit près de la cheminée dans une chaise marron.

« Tanea, je voulais te dire à quel point j'étais désolé » commença le jeune loup garou après qu'Harry lui ai fait signe de commencer.

« Je peux comprendre que cela ne changera rien, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je commence mes études de Médicomage donc je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent. Cependant, je les aurais bientôt finies et ensuite, j'essaierai de te dédommager de ce que j'ai fait. Et si tu veux toujours me voir après cela, je serai très content de t'aider à te familiariser avec cela. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé et… »

« C'est bon, j'accepte tes excuses » répondit timidement la fille aux yeux marrons. « Et j'apprécierai si vous pouviez m'aider à comprendre ce que je suis. J'ai lu un livre une fois, mais cela n'était pas très utile et j'aimerais être préparée à ce qui m'attend à la prochaine pleine lune. »

« Damian et moi t'aiderons et j'ai quelques livres que tu pourrais lire » acquiesça Rémus, « La prochaine pleine lune est dans longtemps et quand tu iras à Poudlard, il y a déjà des précautions, donc tu ne blesseras personne. Bien sûr nous nous assurerons d'être là et je sais qu'Harry sera présent également. »

« Bien sur que je serai là » s'exclama Harry, « Et je m'assurerai que le professeur fera la potion pour tout le monde, je suis sûr qu'il en serait ravi. Mr et Mme Thomson si vous avez vraiment besoin d'argent, vous pouvez m'en emprunter et je le ferai avec plaisir. La même chose pour toi Damian. Et Tanea si tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler, j'ai deux oreilles qui sont très attentives et je serais prêt à les utiliser. S'il n'y a pas d'autres questions ou requêtes, Rémus et moi-même allons-vous laisser maintenant. »

« Je pense que tout a été dit » dit le futur Médicomage. « Merci beaucoup Mr Potter, si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. »

« Harry, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry » répondit le garçon « En fait, tout ceux présent le peuvent, je suis désolé à propos de mon emportement tout à l'heure, Mr et Mme Thompson, j'ai perdu mon sang froid ».

« Je pense que vous en aviez le droit » sourit Mme Thompson « Notre réaction ne fût pas meilleure »

« Merci d'être venu Harry » dit la fille blonde « Tu m'a beaucoup aidé et j'espère que nous nous verrons bientôt »

« Pas de problème » répondit le sorcier aux cheveux corbeau. « Passez une bonne journée »

Sur ces mots, il prit de la poudre de cheminette, se mit dans la cheminée et prononça Manoir Malfoy comme destination.


	8. Jalousie

Chapitre 8

Disclamer : Non seulement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire est de Dinkel. **Ceci est une traduction.**

Warnings :Slash, abus physique extrême, Viol, Non-con, Lemon, mpreg, OOC de certains personnages

Pour ceux qui se posent des questions Ron et Hermione vont apparaître dans le prochain chapitre par contre il faut attendre un peu pour voir Voldy. Nous sommes encore dans la mise en place de l'histoire.

Un grand merci à ma beta 77hildegard

Je tiens à remercier également toutes les reviews des anonymes.

« Dialogues »

/fourchelangue/

Jalousie

Effectivement, il haïssait la poudre de cheminette. Qu'importe s'il l'avait déjà dit. Cette fois, c'était Sirius qui l'aida à se lever et il pouvait jurer que l'Animagus était content d'être utile, même si c'était de le relever du sol. Après un regard autour de lui, c'était vraiment compréhensible puisque le seul autre occupant de la pièce était un elfe de maison le regardant d'un air ennuyé.

A l'expression du visage de l'elfe de maison, on pouvait dire que Sirius avait dû vraiment s'ennuyer, mais un regard de Sirius était bien plus véridique que des explications. Il s'effondra sur le canapé et commença à se tourner les pouces encore, Harry était sûr qu'il l'avait déjà fait avant qu'il n'arrive et le lui reprochait silencieusement. Cette attitude était complètement justifiée, du point de vue de Sirius, si vous le laissez dans une pièce sans rien à faire pendant deux heures, sans aucune compagnie humaine, pendant que ses amis sont probablement en danger, attaqués par les membres d'une famille désespérés et ses ennemis sont entre eux ou occupés ailleurs, sans parler des elfes de maison ennuyants en vous demandant l'heure toutes les deux minutes.

_Il a dû lui demandé au moins soixante fois_, songea Harry, _et il a eu soixante réponses. Ce qui fait beaucoup quand même_.

« Sirius » cria Harry, il était inquiet, « Je sais que tu t'en fous, mais je suis désolé que cela nous est pris autant de temps, mais pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de m'ignorer ? »

« Oh désolée, tu as dit quelque chose ? » Sirius sursauta et Rémus balança tranquillement

« Tu t'es bien amusé Paddy ? »

« Cours » grommela l'Animagus et le loup garou le fit.

C'était avant qu'il rentre en collision avec un certain nez tordu du Maître des Potions qui attendait ce moment pour rentrer dans le bureau.

« Tandis que je peux comprendre pourquoi tu voudrais t'enfuir de cette pièce et ses occupants, je dois vous faire part qu'il y a d'autres moyens de se sauver. » grogna Severus alors que le loup garou tomba sur le sol et était immédiatement traqué par Sirius.

« Severus » accueilli avec un certain amusement le sorcier aux yeux émeraude « Qu'avez-vous fait et pourquoi mon parrain s'est retrouvé tout seul sans rien à faire ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas décemment laisser un ex Gryffondor ruiner mes potions » rétorqua Severus comme si c'était une évidence.

« Oh oui à propos de cela » dit Harry « Pourriez-vous fabriquer deux potions Tue loup en plus pour la prochaine pleine lune ? »

« Bien sur, voyez vous, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire et c'est l'une des potions les plus facile à réaliser, cela ne sera pas un problème » répondit sarcastiquement le Maître des Potions.

« S'il vous plaît, Severus, s'il vous plaît » supplia le garçon « Je vous promets que je vous donnerais pleins de raison de retirer des points à Gryffondor, l'année prochaine ou bien je récurerai tous vos chaudrons, ou… S'il vous plaît »

« C'est plutôt assez facile de se laisser convaincre, n'est ce pas Severus ? » La voix de Lucius venait derrière les deux Gryffondors enchevêtrés sur le sol.

« Si j'étais toi, et heureusement que je ne le suis pas, je lui donnerai maintenant, ou il t'embêtera jusqu'à que tu le lui donne » intervint Sirius toujours sur le sol.

« Hey, je ne suis pas si méchant » Harry fit la moue, « Et j'essayais de t'aider, Sirius, tu aurais pu, au moins, prendre mon parti ».

L'Animagus regarda le sol, coupable et marmonna quelque chose qui, avec beaucoup d'imagination, pouvait être interpréter comme un « désolé »

« Donc, ferez-vous la potion Severus ? » questionna Harry avec des yeux de chien battu.

Severus grommela quelque chose et se retrouva, l'instant d'après, avec un sorcier aux cheveux noirs dans les bras. « Merci, c'est génial »

« J'ai cette potion pour vous, de la part de Madame Pomfresh » dit il, car il n'avait pu rien dire d'autre et sorti un flacon contenant un liquide clair et cristallin.

« Vous ai-je déjà dit que vous étiez mon Maître de Potions préféré ? » demanda le garçon d'une manière insolente.

« Je le devine » répondit le Mangemort espion de sa voix serpentarde habituelle, mais avec une lueur amusée dans ses yeux « Maintenant, buvez »

« Pourquoi toutes les potions ont un goût dégoûtant » dit Harry après avoir avalé le liquide, avant de changer brusquement de sujet « Je veux que vous m'appreniez à danser »

« Quoi ? » bredouilla Rémus et Sirius simultanément, pendant que Lucius se décida pour un « Je vous demande pardon ? » et Severus exprima ses sentiments avec une expression étonnée.

« Et bien, vous savez tous danser, n'est ce pas ? Et je veux apprendre à danser »

« Et pourquoi faire une telle demande » s'interrogea Lucius

« Parce que je serais marié dans deux semaines et je sais qu'il est de coutume de danser aux mariages » répondit-il et pencha sa tête un petit peu, avant de leur envoyer un sourire radieux, « Et je pense que cela pourrait être drôle »

« Dans ce cas, que la leçon commence » s'exclama Sirius en lui offrant son bras et ajouta « On y va ? »

Il eu un large sourire et Lucius commença par une musique douce en faisant un grand geste.

Deux heures et avec un orteil enflé plus tard (couroisie de Rémus qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour faire un pas de côté) Harry se trouvait dans les bras de Lucius Malfoy, quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, une voix de bonne humeur fit écho à travers la pièce « Chéri ? Chéri ? Je suis rentrée. C'était très bien, tu aurais du… » Madame Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement.

« Bonjour Madame Malfoy » salua Harry souriant, essayant de combler le silence soudain « Comment était vos vacances ? »

« Comment…Vous… vous petit salop, sortez de chez moi » cria la femme de maison furieusement et le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux tressailli et se protégea.

« Ma chérie » interrompit Lucius en jetant un regard vers le garçon tremblant « Je pense que tu as mal interprété la situation. Nous… »

« Ne m'appelle pas Chérie, Lucius Malfoy » cracha la sorcière blonde « Tu me trompes avec ça… Ce sang mêlé. Tu es dégoûtant. »

« Vous vous m'éprenez Madame Malfoy" dit tranquillement l'adolescent de 15 ans.

« Premièrement, je ne suis pas un sang mêlé- non, ne m'interrompez pas – vous pensez que Lucius vous trompe ? – Oui, je l'ai appelé Lucius – ne pensez-vous pas que votre mari serait assez intelligent de ne pas le faire dans son bureau, où tout le monde peut voyager par poudre de cheminette ? Et vous pensez peut-être que je suis une traînée, mais même si vous n'y croyait pas, j'aurais invité mon ex-professeur, mon parrain et mon professeur de potions, qui, entre parenthèse, ne peut supporter personne, de participer à une petite orgie sexuelle ensemble avec votre mari et moi. Peut-être que la prochaine fois vous devriez envisager la situation avec plus de minutie avant de juger les gens et de les insulter. Lucius, si vous voulez me mettre dehors, je serai dans le jardin. Passez une bonne journée Madame Malfoy. »

Il frôla la blonde en passant et faillit entrer en collision avec l'héritier Malfoy, mais l'évita et sans le regarder « Bonjour Draco, j'espère que tu as bien profité de ton séjour en Espagne » et disparut dans le hall sans attendre une réponse.

« Bien joué Narcissa. Cette fois tu t'es surpassé », se moqua un Lucius en colère « Ce garçon a le même âge que Draco et tu penses que j'aurais commis un adultère avec lui ? »

« Il est très beau, tu ne peux pas le nier… » Argumenta sa femme faiblement.

« Mais j'ai déjà une femme magnifique, je t'aime énormément en ce moment » répondit Lucius et fit les cents pas « Penses-tu réellement, que je suis tellement désespéré que je n'arrive pas à tenir une semaine sans sexe ? Je ne suis ni un pervers ni suicidaire pour impliquer le garçon »

« Attendez, suicidaire ? » interrompit Draco, un sourcil levé.

« Il est fiancé au Seigneur des Ténèbres » répondit froidement Severus « Et personne ayant toutes ses capacités mentales toucherait quelque chose qui est à lui »

« C'était Harry Potter » dit le plus jeune des Malfoy, comme si on expliquait à un enfant particulièrement petit et lent. « Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait à épouser le maudit garçon qui ne veut pas mourir ? »

« Langage » réprimèrent les deux parents d'un air absent, avant de se retourner pour capter l'attention de l'autre « Et que faisais-tu, Lucius, qui nécessite d'avoir le garçon dans ton manoir, dans tes bras ? »

« Je l'ai invité à rester au Manoir pendant un temps pour qu'il soit loin de Dumbeldore et de ses pestiférés de Moldus. Et il était dans mes bras, car il a perdu son équilibre, pendant que j'essayai de lui apprendre à danser. » répliqua le Mangemort blond d'un air suffisant.

« Oh… » Commença Narcissa « Je pense que je te dois des excuses… »

« Tu penses que tu dois à **ton mari** des excuses ? » interrompit Sirius incrédule, que sans son activité et la prestance des quatre autres personnes dans la pièce, aurait certainement développé en n'en faisant un moment très romantique, « Tu as insulté mon filleul, tu l'as fait pleurer et tu penses devoir à **Malfoy** des excuses ? »

« Sirius » déclara la femme blonde comme quelqu'un aurait dit « oui » ou « non », Je suppose que tu es toujours recherché… »

« Tu n'oserais pas me menacé, Narcissa ? » grommela l'Animagus, « Je connais pleins de petits secrets pas très reluisants à propos de ces gens que tu appelle famille dont les Détraqueurs pourraient se charger »

« Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des enfants de six ans » cracha le Maître des Potions impatiemment « Blacks »

« Je suis d'accord avec Severus » dit le loup garou et continua hâtivement quand il nota le regard de trahison sur le visage de Sirius « Et je suis d'accord avec Sirius, mais peut-être que crier l'un sur l'autre n'est pas le meilleur moyen de convaincre ta cousine de s'excuser auprès de ton filleul, Sirius »

« Peut-être que nous devrions tous aller trouver Harry et tu pourras t'excuser auprès de lui Narcissa » suggéra Lucius.

Narcissa, d'un autre côté, ne semblait pas emballer par ce nouveau projet, mais refreina son instinct de protestation, car elle avait bien souligné l'ordre dans la voix de son mari.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était à la recherche de sa destination, ses yeux toujours remplis de larmes et ses joues humides.

_« Toi petite traînée, tu aimes cela hein, tu aimes la douleur, n'est ce pas, monstre ? Supplie-moi, petite traînée… » _raisonna la voix brouillé de son oncle dans sa tête

Il n'avait jamais supplié, jamais pleuré devant lui, ne le laissait jamais voir combien il le blessait, l'humiliait. Les rayons du soleil séchaient doucement ses larmes et l'herbe sous son dos était douce et sentait l'été. Il ferma les yeux et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, ses cheveux corbeaux s'étalant autour de lui.

_« Tu le veux, sale putain, n'est pas ? Tu veux ma queue dans ton petit cul étroit ? Dis-moi… »_

« Non Oncle Vernon, je ne le voulais pas » souhaita t-il ses yeux toujours fermés.

/Qui est cet d'Oncle Vernon/, siffla une voix près de lui et quelque chose s'approcha de son ventre

/Quelqu'un que je ne veux jamais revoir/ répondit-il doucement et vit, à travers ses yeux émeraude mi-clos, un serpent de jardin tacheté de vert et de marron /Vis tu dans le jardin ?/

/Oui depuis que mon œuf a éclos. J'ai ma propre famille maintenant / répondit le serpent /Mon nom est Scira. Et quel est le tien, humain qui parle la langue des serpents ?/

/Harry/ s'introduit-il /Comment vont tes enfants? /

/Toujours faim/ le serpent fit un sifflement amusant /Cependant, cela n'est pas facile de leur apporter la nourriture. J'ai trouvé trois souris. C'est bien, mais elles étaient déjà mortes et elles sentaient le poison. Ce n'est pas une nourriture seine pour des petits/ se plaignit Scira et se lova sur son estomac/ Je vais me reposer. Tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est ce pas? Le soleil est entrain de me chauffer doucement./

/Pas du tout/ le garçon sourit et ferma ses yeux une fois de plus, le serpent ronflant tranquillement et son corps montait et descendait en parfaite harmonie avec sa respiration.

C'est ce tableau, que découvrit l'équipe de recherche, comme ils se dépêchaient à parcourir le parc, ne partageant pas la beauté de la pelouse et les haies parfaitement entretenues. Maintenant, Sirius était certainement un parrain aimant, attentionné et assez intelligent, mais il n'était jamais patient et ne gardait jamais la tête froide, n'analysait jamais la situation avant d'agir lorsque l'un de ses proches était apparemment en danger. Et pour lui, un serpent sur l'estomac de son filleul pouvait définitivement lui causer une frayeur.

Rémus, d'un autre côté, avait toutes les qualités cités ci dessus et grâces à ses sens de loup garou, il pouvait pressentir que ni Harry ni le serpent n'étaient en danger. Il retint Sirius qui était sur le point de sauver son filleul et au lieu de parler doucement au garçon étendu sur le gazon, il déclara "Harry? Sais tu qu'il y a un serpent sur ton estomac?"

"Oui, son nom est Scira et elle est en train de se reposer" répondit le garçon aux cheveux noirs, mais garda ses yeux fermés "Qu'avez-vous décidé Lucius?"

Avant que la réponse ne fuse, Sirius intervint "Harry? Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et quand je vais prononcer le sortilège tu te tourneras sur ta gauche, ok?"

"Pff, Sirius! C'est un serpent, je suis fouchelangue, tu te souviens?" Elle ne va pas me mordre" finalement, Harry ouvrit ses yeux, "Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop."

/Que signifie tout ce bruit?/ siffla Scira endormie /Je voulais dormi, tu sais/

/Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller/ s'excusa Harry, /Quelques amis sont venus et ils étaient un peu inquiets à mon sujet/

/C'est bon, petit humain qui parle aux serpents/ le serpent lui pardonna immédiatement / Je devrais probablement me mettre à la recherche de plus de nourritures pour mes petits bébés de toute façon/

/Je vais parler à Lucius pour qu'il n'empoisonne plus les souris/ promit Harry et regarda Scira disparaître entre les buissons.

/Merci, petit fourchelangue. Et prends soin de toi! Tu devrais manger plus de souris/

Le hochement d'Harry fut interrompu, une fois de plus par Sirius "Tu es fouchelangue"

Les immenses émeraudes regardèrent d'un air terrifiées l'Animagus "Tu ne me haïs pas, n'est ce pas? S'il te plaît, ne me haïs pas…"

Sirius était choqué et s'agenouilla derrière son filleul "Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr Harry" soupira t-il dans son oreille, passant un bras autour des épaules tremblantes "Pas pour une raison aussi insignifiante. Tu t'inquiète trop"

Harry frappa son épaule gentiment.

"Monsieur Potter" dit Mme Malfoy après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son mari "Je sais reconnaître mes erreurs et je m'excuse pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. J'espère que vous pouvez accepter cela"

"Bien sur Mme Malfoy" répondit le garçon, "Je devine que cela pouvait porter à confusion, mais vous devez comprendre que Lucius essayait simplement de m'enseigner l'art de la danse avec Sirius, Rémus et Severus. Avec aucun d'entre eux se fut un succès, je pense que je suis un cas désespéré."

"Oh mon pauvre petit, es tu entrain de me dire que ces quatre là ont tenté de t'apprendre à danser? On se demande pourquoi cela n'a pas fonctionné…Comment voulez vous danser correctement, si aucun d'eux ne le peuvent." Demanda réthoriquement Narcissa "Si vous voulez apprendre, je suis sûre que je peux être votre partenaire. J'aurai juste besoin de me rafraîchir et peut-être que nous pourrions déjeuner. Cela vous convient-il?"

"Merveilleusement, Madame Malfoy" dit le sorcier aux yeux verts

"Bien, une chose de faite" conclut la lady et tourna les talons pour rentrer "Oh et Harry? Appelez-moi Narcissa"

Harry, cependant, s'allongea sur le sol de nouveau et ferma les yeux une fois encore. "Je vais rester ici un peu si cela ne vous gêne pas"

"Oui bien évidemment, je vous enverrai un elfe de maison qui viendra vous chercher lorsque le déjeuner sera prêt, d'accord?" offrit Lucius.

"Cela serait parfait" accepta le sorcier, "Et pourriez vous arrêter d'empoisonner les souris? Scira s'en plaignait"

"Heu, oui" répondit avec hésitation le plus âgé des Malfoy et retourna, lui aussi, à l'intérieur.

"Tu sais, il n'y a pas de raison de veiller sur moi" taquina Harry doucement comme il sentait toujours trois paires d'yeux sur lui.

"Vrai" dit Sirius, en se ressaisissant " **Ne rien faire, je ne veux pas... **je pense que j'ai quelque chose de mieux, si tu ne te mettais pas en danger, je ne te surprotégerai plus.

Se fit entendre le rire étouffé de son filleul suivit de celui de Rémus et du sien alors qu'ils partaient et disparurent derrière un buisson de deux mètres de haut.

Le jeune héritier Malfoy n'était pas sûr de la conduite à tenir, devait-il rester ou partir? Le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas clairement renvoyé (la pensée était risible, comme si le garçon pouvait le renvoyer de sa propre maison) et il ne savait pas quelle était la meilleure chose à faire.

"Pourquoi me dévisages-tu? Je suis si fascinant?" Harry le fit sortir de ses pensées et Draco se demanda brièvement comment il savait qu'il le dévisageait alors qu'il n'avait pas ouvert ses yeux.

"D'un point de vue des faits, tu l'es, puis-je te dire pourquoi?" demanda t-il et le plus petit des deux garçons acquiesça doucement, "Il y a plusieurs raison : Tu as d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussi à survivre au sortilège de mort "Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière en grimaçant "Tu as défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui n'est pas rien, mais maintenant, tu prévois de t'engager avec ce même Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et tu as, d'aussi loin que je me rappelle, les meilleures notes de ton année. Mais puis-je te dire quelle est la chose qui me fascine le plus chez toi?"

"Que j'ai fait agir civilement Severus et mon parrain" devina le garçon qui a survécut.

"Non, bien que je dois admettre que cela aussi est remarquable, mais la chose la plus fascinante est que mon père, en réalité, prenne soin de toi" répondit le blond en s'asseyant.

Il y eu un long silence, avant que le sorcier aux cheveux noirs réponde "Je suis désolé" soupira t-il doucement et Draco eu du mal à comprendre " Je ne voulais …"

"Hey" dit le Serpentard, pendant qu'il se demandait pourquoi son discours causa au sorcier aux cheveux noirs de telles interrogations, "C'était à prendre comme un compliment, il n'était pas dans mon intention de te mettre en colère. Je voulais simplement te déclarer que si mon père t'apprécie, tu vaux, certainement, la peine d'être connu ».

"Oh désolé"

"Arrête de t'excuser! Tu n'as rien fait de mal…à part peut-être de choisir des vêtements si horribles. Tes parents ont probablement dû te laisser une fortune et tu t'habilles avec des haillons, vraiment c'est un peu décevant" railla Draco et fit une moue dédaigneuse en regardant le jeans.

« Dans ce cas, ne devrions nous pas remédier à cela ? Plaisanta Harry, se remettant debout « Voudrais-tu m'accompagner pour aller faire du shopping Draco ? »

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles Draco ? » demanda l'héritier Malfoy en faisant attention de cacher sa confusion.

« Depuis qu'il y a deux personnes et au moins cinquante portraits qui portent le nom des Malfoy et je pense que cela pourrait porter à confusion » dit Harry et mit l'irrésistible blond sur ses pieds, « Allons-y maintenant. Je dois demander à mon parrain, mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord. Allez, pourquoi es-tu si lent ? »

Draco suivit le Gryffondor avec réticence, pendant qu'il murmura quelque chose à propos des changements d'humeur, mais il était assez content de lui, car pour une fois le garçon avait vraiment besoin de nouveaux vêtements et il n'avait pas vraiment l'aversion des magasins et cela lui donnait un sentiment étrange de contentement de voir le garçon rayonner de bonheur et d'excitation. (C'était tout de même mieux que de le mettre en colère, que de voir le sang quitter son visage et ses lèvres, ses mains serrées dans ses poings, le démangeant de prendre sa baguette ou juste de le frapper au visage, bien sur faire perdre le contrôle au survivant était quand même assez dangereux).

Draco entra juste dans le Manoir, quand il entendit une chute qui sonnait étrangement comme deux corps et un vase rempli de fleurs en soie. Draco n'était pas réellement surpris alors qu'il tournait au coin et rencontra deux personnes aux cheveux noirs sur le sol, l'une était Sirius Black et l'autre cachée à moitié par le corps de l'Animagus était Harry Potter. Il était cependant, légèrement étonné de trouver tous les autres adultes aussi, regardants les deux personnes sur le sol, à l'opposé de la pièce.

« Sirius » haleta l'adolescent aux yeux verts et essaya de se dégager de son parrain « Tu es lourd, pousse toi »

« Oh désolé » marmonna Sirius, sautant sur ses pieds et aida Harry à se relever en lui proposant sa main « Je ne voulais pas te rentrer dedans »

« C'est très rassurant » dit Harry sarcastiquement, mais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres « Maintenant, voudrais-tu arranger ces fleurs, s'il te plaît »

« Et pourquoi étais tu entrain de courir comme si un meurtrier maniaque était sur tes talons ? » demanda Sirius pendant qu'il réparait le vase.

« Ha Ha Ha, très drôle, parce que j'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements » répondit le garçon.

Lucius grogna « Déclaration évidente…Qui vous as fait réaliser cela ? »

« Votre bien aimé fils, Lucius », Harry supplia « Et maintenant allons nous faire les magasins Draco ? »

« Les magasins ? » Narcissa se fit entendre, « Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

« Cela serait très agréable, je pense que je pourrais avoir besoin de quelques conseils féminins » sourit le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« Et qu'en est-il de nous ? Je pensais que tu voulais apprendre à danser. » dit Sirius en mettant les dernières fleurs dans le vase.

« Mais, maintenant, je ne pense pas que je pourrais me rappeler des pas, sans parler, en réalité, de ma performance » expliqua le garçon qui a survécut.

« Je viens avec vous ! » déclara l'Animagus, mais son filleul soupira quelque chose dans son oreille que les autres ne purent comprendre et enfonça sa tête dans son sweat-shirt « Sniffle, s'il te plaît, c'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas que tu sois capturer ou blesser ou mort, s'il te plaît. Je n'y survivrais pas, pas une autre fois… Je te demande de rester ici, ou tu ne crains rien. Je ne ferais rien, juste, s'il te plaît, n'insiste pas pour venir avec moi…Je sais que tu déteste être en cage et je suis désolé, mais dans une semaine, tu seras libre… »

« Je suis convaincu, réellement, juste, donne moi quelque chose à faire ou je mourrai d'ennuie » bégaya Sirius en embrassant gentiment la tignasse noire.

Harry pensa un moment avant de répondre « Pourrais-tu m'accorder une faveur » et comme son parrain hocha sa tête énergiquement, il continua, « Pourrais-tu te rendre chez les Dursley et prendre mes affaires ? »

« Je pensais qu'un de mes elfes de maison avait apporté toutes vos affaires ici » intervint Lucius avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Wobbly m'a apporté mes vêtements, mais elle n'a pas pu trouver toutes mes affaires, car j'en ai caché sous mon lit.» répondit Harry, évitant le contact visuel « Si Rémus veut t'accompagner, et que tu promets que tu ne vas pas leur jeter un sort, j'en serais très reconnaissant».

« Je suis sûr que l'on peut y arriver » le rassurera Rémus, « Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres chose que l'on peut faire pour toi ? »

« J'ai écrit une lettre pour Dudley, mon cousin, cela serait bien si vous pouviez la lui remettre, mais seulement s'il y a pas ses parents avec lui, c'est très important. » dit il en recherchant d'un regard puis tandis à Sirius une enveloppe.

« C'est comme si c'était fait » s'exclama Sirius et l'étreint brièvement et se dépêcha en lançant un joyeux « Amusez vous bien ! Ne tuez pas de moldus »

Le loup garou se retourna pour le suivre, mais stoppa « Harry, peut-être que tu devrais écrire une lettre à Ron et à Hermione, ils demandent de tes nouvelles et veulent savoir ce qu'il se passe… »

« Je le ferai ok » promit-il, « Et maintenant, pourrais tu rattraper mon parrain avant qu'il fasse quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide ? »

« J'y vais, j'y vais » soupira Rémus et suivit son ami

« Enfin, plus de Gryffondors ! » susurra Severus d'une voix jubilatoire

« Hey, cela m'indigne. Et qui suis-je ? Un cocker ? protesta Harry, « Je suis toujours un Gryffondor, vous savez, et je compte bien le rester »

« Quel dommage. Mais je renoncerais pas à encore à mon espoir » répondit le Maître des Potions d'un ton cinglant. « Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me retirer dans mon laboratoire de potion absolument libre de tous Gryffondors et finir une potion pour un Gryffondor, qui prévoit de le rester ».

Après sa tirade, il se retira, ses robes tournoyantes derrières lui.

« Je vais le rattraper ! » déclara Harry et dépassa la porte, « Est-ce que cela vous va-t-il si nous partons dans une heure environ ? »

« Cela sera parfait » répondit Narcissa « Nous nous verrons dans la cheminée »

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs acquiesça et quitta la pièce, en remarquant que Draco allait poser une question. Le manoir était vraiment silencieux comme Harry s'y attendait et ses pas, bien que légers, raisonnèrent tout au long des corridors. Quelques portraits le saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête et quelques uns lui dirent « Bonjour » ou « Bonne journée », ceux-ci étaient en minorité. Il accéléra son allure, ne voulant pas être seul dans ce manoir plus longtemps. Lucius pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, mais pour lui le château était terrifiant. Heureusement, sa nouvelle chambre serait différente.

_Peut être que c'était une habitude de Serpentard, _songea t-il_, aimant les sons terrifiants, sans vie autour d'eux._

Il stoppa ses pensées et frappa la porte de son ancienne chambre. « Severus, puis-je entrer ? »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse et il ouvra doucement la porte, fit quelques pas, hésitant, son dos se pressa contre la porte. « Qu'ai-je donc fait encore de mal ? Chuchota t-il au dos tourné du Maître des Potions qui semblait l'ignorer.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la voix brisée « Vous n'avez rien fait de mal »

« Alors, pourquoi êtes vous si en colère ? » renifla le garçon

« Je ne suis… » Commença le professeur de potions, mais lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix coléreuse, il dut admettre qu'il était, en effet, en colère. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous mais contre moi-même »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je vous ai traité si méchamment ces dernières années et vous ne le méritiez pas » confessa t-il. « Et vous auriez tous les droits de me haïr, mais vous êtes trop gentil pour un tel sentiment. Je pensais que c'était bien de me respecter, mais je viens juste de réaliser la puissance de mon pouvoir de destruction dû à mon comportement. Si j'avais agit différemment, peut-être que maintenant, vous vous préoccuperiez de moi autant que de Black. Je suis jaloux, pour l'amour de Salazar ! Car Black a votre amour et que vous sacrifierez votre propre bonheur, votre propre vie pour lui. »

« Ma vie Severus ? Bien sur que je mourrais pour lui, mais ce n'est pas la différence entre ce que je ressens pour lui et ce que je ressens pour vous » expliqua le sorcier aux yeux verts. « Je mourrais pour n'importe lequel de mes proches, mais pour Sirius, je vivrai »

Severus sembla pensif « C'est le seul ? »

« Oui Severus, c'est le seul pour qui je vis, car il est ma raison de vivre. Il a survécu à Azkaban pour moi, toujours en cavale, enfermé dans sa propre maison. Je lui dois ça » dit-il doucement.

« Je suis toujours désolé » soupira le Maître des Potions avant de lui tendre une bouteille fine contenant un liquide vert. « J'ai fini la potion contre la douleur de votre cicatrice. J'ai été capable de la bloquer quand il est proche de vous et quand il a des sentiments positifs envers vous. Je dois encore travailler dessus pour que cela fonctionne contre ses sentiments négatifs comme la colère et la haine ».

« Merci Severus. Et je me préoccupe vraiment de vous, vous savez, j'ai plus que du respect pour vous » dit Harry et avala la potion.

« Soyez prudent, vous vous serez pris de vertige durant un moment » alerta Severus et saisit les épaules alors que le garçon vacilla « Vous avez vraiment un don pour que tout le monde vous aime, ne pensez vous pas ? » ajouta t-il d'un humour noir et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds « Maintenant, allez y, et achetez quelques nouveaux vêtements ainsi que des ingrédients de potions. Vous en aurez besoin pour l'année prochaine. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Severus le poussa gentiment hors de sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il soupira et s'appuya contre la porte. Salazar, ce garçon avait tout le monde autour de son petit doigt.

Pendant que la famille Malfoy avait, une discussion, à propos de quoi faire avec leurs invités, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il y avait trois gryffondors qui restaient au manoir et il était inhabituel que l'un des invités soit le garçon qui a survécu. Les Malfoy n'étaient ni modestes ni embarrassés par leur richesse, en fait, ils aimaient la montrer. Bien sur ce n'était pas la manière dont ils voulaient se faire remarquer, ils étaient loin d'être fiers d'admettre qu'ils avaient besoin d'impressionner quelqu'un (et pour être réellement honnête, cela n'était pas nécessaire), et ils ne s'abaisseraient jamais à cela, comme faire un effort de faire ressentir à quelqu'un qu'ils étaient comme eux.

Ils étaient très regardant sur la manière d'assurer le bien être de leurs invités et de préserver leur réputation d'hôtes attentionnés. Mais en ce moment, ils ne pouvaient être d'accord sur la manière d'atteindre leur but, excepté bien sur, en faisant un acte stupide de courage, ce qui était hors de question depuis qu'ils étaient des Serpentards et des Malfoy. Au moins, ils avaient déjà décidé qu'ils concentreraient leurs efforts sur le garçon puisqu'il était le seul qu'ils avaient réellement invité. (Snape était exclu, mais le Maître des Potions était content aussitôt qu'il était dans son laboratoire) et ils pensaient que ses deux gardiens seraient contents s'il l'était.

Maintenant, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin c'était d'un plan. S'ils avaient demandé à Sirius ou Rémus, ou même probablement à Severus, ils leur auraient dit qu'ils l'impressionneraient en étant une famille heureuse et aimante ( ce qu'ils étaient, mais ils ne voulaient pas le montrer en public) mais bien sur, cette idée n'avait pas traverser leurs esprits et donc les Malfoy étaient entrain de discuter du problème.

« Je lui ai déjà montré les alentours de la maison et il a été très impressionné » narra Lucius, contredisant la proposition de sa femme « En fait, il m'a dit que le manoir était froid et impersonnel. Je ne crois pas que cela sera la meilleure approche »

« Il semblait content dans le jardin » médita Narcissa et Draco aquiesça

« J'ai dit aux elfes de maison de nettoyer l'aile ouest pour son séjour » continua le patriarche, qui causa aux deux autres des regards sévères

« L'aile ouest n'a pas été utilisée depuis au moins cent ans » déclara sa femme hésitante « Penses tu réellement qu'il soit sage de le laisser y vivre ? Je présume que tu connais les raisons du pourquoi personne ne va là-bas Lucius ? »

« C'était juste un malencontreux accident » dit Lucius sans prendre en compte le commentaire

« Oncle Xavier a dû rester à Sainte Mangouste pendant un an parce que la porte avait choisi de se fermer directement sur sa figure et il tomba des escaliers ! »lâcha le jeune héritier Malfoy et dévisagea son père d'un air consternant.

« N'en fait pas une scène, Draco » réprimanda son père « Personne dans la famille ne l'appréciait vraiment et c'était de sa faute de toute façon »

Narcissa plaça une main sur son bras pour le calmer « Chéri, bien sur que cela est vrai, mais il reste encore le fait que cette porte l'avait attaqué et je suis presque sur que notre jeune Gryffondor ne sera pas content si cela se produit. Et je pense que tu dois toujours avoir à l'esprit ce qu'il y a gravé à l'entrée »

« Seulement le plus pur, pourra passer, oui, Narcissa, je le sais, mais j'y ai pensé. Chéri, Xavier, est surement l'un des plus purs des sangs, mais il ne pût y rentrer. Ce qui signifie que l'inscription ne fait pas référence au sang mais peut être à autre chose ? » répondit Lucius et regarda sa femme pensive.

Draco, n'aimait pas être ni utilisé, ni ignoré, intervint « Bien, nous verrons s'il peut passer la porte, mais ne pourrions pas discuter d'autres choses pour le faire sentir comme chez lui ? »

« Premièrement vous devriez arrêter de parler dans mon dos » les trois Malfoy se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le ton froid « j'ai déjà assez de gens qu'ils le font, merci beaucoup »

« Harry » accueilli Lucius, « je suis désolé, nous parlions de toi, mais nous voulions juste planifier nos sorties afin de vous rendre les vacances agréables »

« Vous êtes pardonnés » dit Harry stupéfiant tout le monde et se dirigea prudemment vers eux comme s'ils s'attendaient à une explosion de reproches à n'importe quel moment.

« Je pense que c'est l'attitude adéquate si vous faîtes quelque chose de mal » répondit l'aristocratique blond avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Harry lui déclara, muet.

« Oui » dit il finalement après avoir fait la moue aussi, ce qui lui avait pris de temps, au moins pour lui, « Pouvons nous y aller ? Je suis très excité, je n'ai jamais fait les boutiques, cela devrait être très agréable… »

Les trois Malfoy échangèrent un regard amusant et abasourdi avant que Draco lui offrit son bras et son père l'offrit à sa mère avec un poli « Nous y allons ? »

Les deux hommes Malfoy laissèrent leur escorte à l'entrée principale, où une limousine noire les attendait.


End file.
